Reflections and Regrets
by ravenna.solo.408
Summary: Rachel and some of the New Directions discover that they aren't who they thought they were. What will happen when they take a journey to another land "through a looking glass"? Will they come to terms with their past and accept their futures or find their way back to Lima and resume their "normal" lives?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea's been burning a hole through my brain for a while now, and I hope I don't mess it up. I don't own Glee or the idea of a parallel universe through a looking glass. Hope you enjoy!****Some of this may seem like Once Upon a Time, which is one of my favorite shows as well. Any resemblance to it is merely meant as a compliment.**

**Chapter One**

It was the first day of the 2011-12 school year. Rachel and some of the New Directions were sent a mass text from Mr. Schuster to meet him in the choir room just before rehearsal. It was vague enough that most of them went along with it and would ask questions later. Finn and Rachel walked into the room together, his arm draped around her shoulders. Britt and Santana followed them, their pinkies linked as per usual. Quinn and Puck followed them, bickering about something that Rachel was tuning out. Pretty much whatever Quinn said was white noise to her anymore anyway. Kurt and Blaine were already there, staring at a huge box in the center of the room. The box was so big that the piano was pushed to the side. Sam came in with someone that Rachel thought (hoped) she'd never see again–Jesse St. James.

"What the hell are you doing here, St. Jackass?" Finn asked and Rachel had to tighten her grip on her boyfriend so that he wouldn't lunge at the curly-haired cocky boy with Sam.

"I got this weird text from Shelby," Jesse said. "She said I had to meet her here and wouldn't say why."

"We all got similar texts from Mr. Schu," Sam volunteered.

Kurt and Quinn leered at the blonde boy.

"Why was it just us?" Santana asked.

"Maybe the rest are coming later?" Brittany said.

"Well, it's not a junior thing," Blaine said indicating himself and Sam.

"Maybe there's a talent scout coming and we were all hand-picked to audition for something?" Rachel suggested.

"Why don't we just wait for Mr. Schu and Shelby to tell us what's going on?" Quinn said, glaring at Rachel. "Otherwise we'll be here all day playing this lame guessing game."

Just then, Mr. Schuster, Shelby, Coach Sylvester, Coach Beiste, Miss Pillsbury, and Mr. and Mrs. Hummel came through the door.

"Good, you're all here," Mr. Schuster said, nodding to Coach Beiste who closed the door.

"Mr. Schuster, what is going on and why have you brought my parents to the school?" Kurt asked.

"More importantly, why are Frankenteen, Man Hands, and Lady Hummel the only one whose parents have shown up?" Santana asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Santana, I've asked you repeatedly not to call me that," Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Midget," Santana said.

"Enough, girls," Mr. Schuster said, putting his hands up.

Shelby stood by Will and took his arm. "Actually, your parents are all in this room," she said.

Puckerman looked at her. "Did the rest of them turn invisible, Shelby?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't speak to your mother that way, Noah," Mr. Schuster said.

Puck and Rachel blinked.

"What did you just say, Mr. Schu?" Rachel asked, thinking back on the times she'd made out with Noah and shuddering.

"Kids, sit down for a moment, please," Coach Beiste said.

The group of teens sat on the front row of chairs, looking to the adults.

"Please, explain yourselves," Jesse said, his arms folded in front of his chest.

Burt looked at Will and Will nodded to him.

"None of you kids are actually from around here," Burt began. Carole stood beside him, stroking his arm and smiling at their boys.

"What, like we're from another state or something?" Quinn asked, unable to hide her boredom.

Sue looked at the blonde former Cheerio and smiled. "Not exactly, Q," she said, snapping her fingers. The box in the center of the room fell open to reveal a full-length mirror. The mirror did not reflect what was in the room, however. As the kids looked at it, they saw swirling multicolored smoke fill the mirror.

"Is this some sort of elaborate prank?" Blaine asked, waving his hand in front of the mirror.

"Not at all, Blaine," said a familiar voice from behind him.

"Cooper, when did you get here?" Blaine asked.

"I was hiding in our dad's office," Cooper said, smiling to Mr. Schuster.

"Wait...what?" Blaine asked, looking from Cooper to Will and back again.

"We'll explain in a minute," Will said.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Quinn asked.

"You're part of this too, Q," Sue said.

"I knew we should have told them sooner, your majesties," Emma said.

"WHAT?" The teens shouted together.

"Maybe we should stop telling them and show them," Carole suggested, waving her hand towards the mirror. The scene inside of it showed a castle and Burt and Carole nodded to Kurt and Finn. "Jesse, you're coming with us."

"I'm not going anywhere with St. Jackass," Finn grumbled.

"No arguments, Finn," Burt said, ushering the three boys through the portal. He and Carole brought up the rear.

Rachel and Blaine watched as their boyfriends disappeared and the multicolored smoke returned to the mirror.

Sue waved her hand at the mirror next, revealing a different castle. "Q, Brittany, and Sam, come with me," she said.

Brittany looked at Santana and sighed. "I have to go. You heard what Coach said."

Santana kissed her girlfriend. "I'll see you soon, B," she said.

Sam, Quinn, and Brittany stepped through the mirror, followed by Sue and Coach Beiste.

Santana looked at Mr. Schuster, Shelby, and Miss Pillsbury. "So you mean to tell me that I'm the Hobbit's sister or some crap?" she said.

Shelby waved her hand at the mirror, revealing a third castle.

"Just follow us and we'll explain once we get you all home," Mr. Schuster said, walking through the mirror with Shelby still holding his arm.

Rachel and Blaine stepped through the mirror and stepped onto the castle floor, looking around at the tapestries and paintings along the stone walls. Cooper followed them and smiled.

"It's good to be home," he said.

"You remember this place?" Blaine asked his brother.

Cooper nodded. "You four wouldn't," he said. "You were babies when we were sent away."

Emma nodded at Santana and Puck, who both reluctantly followed the others. Once the children were through the mirror, Emma turned and waved her hand to close the portal. Only someone from their world could open the portal again. Emma curtsied to Will and Shelby, leaving them alone with the children. Shelby nodded to the redheaded woman.

"Mom...where is this place?" Rachel asked.

"This is Allegretto," Shelby said.

"Ironic," Santana said. "We're from a 'magical' land that's named after an Italian musical term." She used her fingers to air quote the word "magical".

"Santina Olivia Mariella Constanza Desdemona Calligaris! Enough!" Shelby said.

"That is not even close to my name, _Ms._ Corcoran!" Santana screamed back.

"Yes, it is," Will said, pulling a book from a crevice in the wall and opening it up. Inside there was a page with several names written in gorgeous script. At the top was written, _"These are the children of Guillermo and Scarlatta Calligaris". _

Santana, Rachel, Blaine, and Puck all glanced at the page.

"Why the name change?" Puck asked Shelby.

"We had to," Shelby said. "There are people who are after us."

"I like Scarlatta," Rachel said, smiling.

"I did too," Shelby said. "But I had to pick something much more common and much less exotic for Carmel."

"Who's Carlo?" Blaine asked, reading the first line.

"That would be me," Cooper said. "Our guardians picked Cooper. Not sure why."

"Nicollo?" Noah said, looking at the second name on the list. "Like that Macchiavelli guy?"

Will nodded. "It was my grandfather's name," he said.

Noah smiled. "Cool," he said. "And there's Santina."

Santana scoffed. "You changed one stinking letter in my name?" she said.

Will shook his head. "Dr. and Mrs. Lopez did when Emma gave you to them," he said. "They loved your name."

"Raina and Benedetto?" Rachel queried, noticing that there was only one line for the two names.

Shelby nodded, taking Rachel and Blaine's hands. "You were my last babies...twins."

Blaine smiled. "I kind of knew that," he said, hugging Rachel with his free arm.

"But...why were Blaine and Cooper given to the same couple?" Rachel asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. She rested her head against Blaine's shoulder and tried not to cry.

"We tried our best to keep you children together," Will said, kissing his wife's temple.

"There were many loyalists who wanted to help us out...and our chief advisors suggested that we separate you all," Shelby explained, leading them all into a large hall full of portraits.

"Only one of the couples in the outer realms was willing to take more than one of you," Will said, leading them to the one and only family portrait that was painted before the children were given away.

"Then why didn't you give Blaine and I to them?" Rachel asked. "Twins should not be separated!"

Cooper frowned. "It was my fault," he said. "I told the Andersons that I could take care of Blaine but not both of you."

Rachel glared at her newfound "brother". "And everyone calls me selfish," she said.

"Why is there such a huge gap in ages between Carlo and I?" Noah asked Will, having noticed their birth years.

"I was off at war," Will said solemnly. "I had to leave my wife and new baby for seven years while leading our country's army."

Shelby looked to her husband and stroked his back. "I forgave you for that ages ago, Will," she said.

"I know...it's still hard for me to remember," Will said, kissing her forehead.

"Touching," Santana scoffed, her arms still folded under her chest. "But what does any of this have to do with us now?"

"It's finally safe," Will said, smiling at his children.

Noah looked out the lone window over the vast kingdom and gasped. "You call that safe?" he asked, pointing out the window to the devastation of their lands below. "Are you fucking kidding me, Mr. Schu?"

"What's so bad about– "Rachel started to say but stopped as she saw the charred landscape that Noah was looking down at.

"I know, it looks bad," Shelby said, coming up behind her son and daughter.

"We need your help to repair the lands," Will said, looking at Cooper, Santana, and Blaine.

Blaine crosse the room and stood behind Rachel. "Uhh...you need an army to repair those lands, sir," he said.

"Will...we should let them get settled in and changed," Shelby said. "This is still so much to take in..."

Will nodded to his wife. "Boys, follow me. Girls, follow your mother," he said, heading off towards the eastern part of the castle. Cooper, Blaine, and Noah followed him, looking at their surroundings. Cooper was a bit less astounded than his brothers, having remembered most of this from his early childhood.

Shelby led Rachel and Santana up the stone steps to their rooms.

"I don't have to share a room with the midget, do I?" Santana asked.

"No, you each have your own rooms," Shelby replied, reaching the top of the steps and opening the first door. "This one is yours, Santi."

Santana entered her new room and shut the door in Rachel and Shelby's faces.

"Typical," Rachel mumbled, still following her mother.

"She'll start remembering," Shelby said, stroking her youngest daughter's back and kissing Rachel's head. She opened the second door and led Rachel through.

Rachel gasped, looking around the opulently decorated room. "This is better than any set designer's imagination!" she exclaimed, running for the large four poster bed and pouncing on it.

Shelby laughed. "You can bounce on the bed later, my love," she said. "Please allow your ladies' maids to dress you properly and then join us in the banquet hall."

Rachel nodded. "I can't wait to see my wardrobe!" she said, running for what she assumed was the closet.

Shelby grinned, closing Rachel's door and going to her own chambers. The skinny jeans and black baby doll style top were not going to work in her addressing the court as their queen once more. She entered her private dressing room and greeted her own ladies' maids with a nod. The women scurried about their queen, first helping her out of her strange clothing and then beginning the arduous process of helping her into the layers of clothing commonly worn by the nobility of the inlands. Two of her maids went to work on Shelby's hair, making the intricate braids around the crown she wore. Finishing her hair, they helped her to stand as Will entered her chambers quietly and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"My love," Will said, kissing her neck. "We're home."

Shelby ran her hand up through his hair. "Later, darling," she said. "We have a kingdom that is waiting for the royal family to appear."

Will growled in frustration and held her close.

Shelby turned her head and kissed his lips softly. "Never again will we leave this place," she promised.

**A/N: So what do you all think? Should I continue or bury this thing in the back yard? Reviews and follows make me happy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who've read, reviewed, and followed my newest story! The temptation to tell and not show (which would make every writing teacher I've ever had want to kill me) is pretty great with this story, so I'll do my best not to tell so much. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Two:**

The moment they stepped through to their castle, Finn put Jesse into a headlock and Kurt tried feebly to separate his step-brother from the selfish male diva. Jesse managed to get himself out of it and pinned Finn's arm behind his back, causing the taller boy to wince and his knees to buckle. Finn flipped Jesse over on his back and pinned the curly-haired boy to the ground. He raise his fist to strike Jesse's nose and Kurt finally was able to grab the giant boy's arm. Finn put Kurt into a half-Nelson, struggling against the two smaller boys.

"BOYS!" Carole roared from behind them.

Finn, Kurt, and Jesse looked up at Carole and blinked.

"Finn, let your brothers go, right now," Carole said, glaring at her son.

Finn quickly dropped his hold on Kurt and backed away from Jesse. "Mom...what did you just say?" he asked, looking from Burt and Carole to Jesse and Kurt.

"I said let your brothers go," Carole said, her arms folded under her chest.

"That," Finn and Jesse both said, each pointing at the other. "Is not my brother."

Burt sighed. "You two, come with me," he said, speaking to Jesse and Finn. He grabbed each boy by the shoulder and guided them to another room.

Kurt looked at Carole and closed the distance between them. "So the lady that I thought was my mother...?" he said, eyes shining.

"She was your nanny," Carole said, taking a tissue out of her purse and handing it to him. She touched his arm. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt sobbed, looking at her and then he hugged Carole. "I'm so glad to have my mom back," he said in between sobs.

Carole smiled through her own tears and held her youngest son. "I missed you so much, baby boy," she said. "We hated lying to you boys so much."

Kurt nodded against her shoulder. "These last two years were the best years of my life and I didn't even know it," he said.

Carole kissed the top of his head. "They were my favorites too," she said. "Come." She held out her hand. Carole led him down a corridor into the library. She wanted him to see who he was.

Kurt gasped as they entered the library. The bookshelves were floor to ceiling and filled to capacity.

Carole looked on one of the lower shelves and pulled out a hefty volume, opening it to a middle page. At the top in large script was written: _These are the children of Burton and Carolina Humboldt. _Two names appeared side by side–_ Christoph and Johannes. _The third name appeared on the line below–_Conrad_.

Kurt blinked, looking at the lines. "Who are they?" he asked.

"The first two are Finn and Jesse," Carole said. "Finn's adoptive father and I gave him a different first name because Christopher loved Mark Twain and he didn't feel right calling him 'Chris junior' because he wasn't really Finn's father."

"So I'm Conrad?" Kurt asked, smiling as he tested out his given name.

Carole nodded. "Your dad named you after my father," she said. "And when he had to change it, he made it rhyme with his own."

Kurt laughed. "I always thought he was trying to be funny with our names," he said.

"Well, he didn't want to call you Connie," Carole said, laughing.

Kurt frowned. "Why did you separate us?" he asked. "And why didn't some of you move farther away?"

Carole's smile fell and she stroked her son's back. "There was a horrible war...one of the countries who hated us...wanted to destroy the royal families of three countries, so we had to protect you. Our lord chancellor suggested that each of you boys would be safer if you were raised in separate homes. I hated the thought of separating my babies, but it was all for the best," she said.

"No, it wasn't," Kurt said, sighing. "Jesse hates us."

"He'll come around, Conrad," Carole said, kissing his temple again. "It's harder for him because we had to give him away completely to one of the loyalist families living in Carmel."

"Who built the mirror?" Kurt asked, looking around the library for more information.

"Actually, that was a joint effort," Carole said, smiling. "The six of us had to combine our magic to make the mirror.

Kurt nodded. "Maybe we should find Dad and the 'twins'?" he suggested, using air quotes.

"They have been awfully quiet," Carole said, smiling. "Your father knows how to handle the twins, though."

Kurt laughed. "He might have knocked them out by now," he said.

Carole nodded, laughing. "He would have done the same with your uncles," she said.

"So our family's pretty big?" Kurt said.

Carole looked away sadly. "It was," she said.

"Oh right...the war," Kurt said.

"We should get changed," Carole said.

"Changed?" Kurt repeated, blinking. "Into what exactly?"

Carole smiled. "Why don't I show you to your room and you can see for yourself?" she said.

"Finn is going to die, isn't he?" Kurt said, biting his lip.

"He'll get over it," Carole said. Putting the book down and leading Kurt down a slightly shorter hallway. She opened the last door on the left and showed Kurt inside.

Kurt opened up the closet and chuckled, taking out one of the coordinated outfits. "I'm going to look like I work at Disney World," he said.

"I think Walt Disney was a friend of my grandfather's, actually," Carole said, grinning.

"Shut up!" Kurt said, his eyes growing bigger.

"Conrad..." Carole warned.

Kurt covered his mouth and blushed. "Sorry, Mom," he said.

Carole laughed. "I'll let you get dressed. Have your valet take you to the banquet hall when you're done," she said.

Kurt nodded. "I get a valet?" he said.

"Of course," Carole said. "The princes of Immerland should have nothing less."

"Immerland?" Kurt questioned.

Carole nodded. "It means 'land of always'," she said.

"I like it," Kurt said, beaming as Carole left.

Carole walked down the corridor to her own suite of rooms and opened the door to find her ladies' maids waiting for her. They helped her dress in her traditional garb–a blue gown that fit over a hoop skirt and blue slippers. One of her maids pinned her hair back and placed the silver crown on her head before allowing her to go to the banquet hall on her own. She smiled as she saw Burt in his dress uniform. He wore a similar crown on his head and he returned the smile as he saw his wife approaching.

"Did you get the twins to cool their jets?" Carole asked, kissing his chin.

Burt laughed. "I had to knock them both on their backsides and force them to listen to me," he replied, stroking her back.

"I thought at least Johannes would remember something," Carole said.

Burt shook his head. "His earliest memory was that those poorly chosen guardians left him at a boarding school until Scarlatta found him and helped him get home," he said bitterly.

"That explains why she took that job in Carmel," Carole said.

Burt looked at her. "You didn't know?" he asked.

Carole shook her head. "No...Christopher and I...we hardly talked to Scar and Yermo," she said. "It was only when Christoph came home the day he joined the glee club that I even remembered that they'd escaped with us. I thought...I thought they'd gone somewhere else."

"Oh right," Burt said, looking a bit confused. "I used to see you three in the grocery store...and it broke my heart to see _him _with my wife and son..."

"I know...how do you think I felt when I saw Elizabeth with the two of you? Holding _my baby_?" Carole said, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Lina," Burt said, kissing her forehead.

"I am too," Carole said, closing her eyes. "And I'm sorry they both died."

Burt nodded. "I am too," he said. "But we have our boys together–like they always should have been."

Carole smiled and nodded. "And like they will be from now on," she said.

Jesse was standing in the doorway and he clapped his hands sarcastically. "Touching," he said through a smirk.

"Johannes," Burt said, acknowledging his firstborn with a nod.

"So tell me, _Dad,_ why did we have to waste the last seventeen years in a place where our 'family' was forced apart?" Jesse asked bitterly.

Carole looked at her son. "Johannes, you three would have died had we remained here–we all would have," she said quietly.

"Who was ruling this place in your stead?" Jesse asked, approaching his "parents".

"The Lord Chamberlain," Burt answered. "But he had to get my approval every step of the way."

"Must have been hard, being in such a backwards place as this," Jesse said.

"We have our ways," Carole said.

"And why wasn't I raised by someone closer to you?" Jesse asked.

"That was a mistake we've both always regretted, son," Burt said, looking the boy directly in the eyes.

"Did you not want me?" Jesse asked in a volume neither of his parents had ever thought he could master–barely above a whisper.

"No, sweetheart," Carole said, tears coming to her eyes yet again. She moved away from her husband and put her arms around her eldest child, holding him like she'd wanted to do all these years. "I've missed you so much, my sweet boy."

Jesse did something he hadn't done in over a year at least–he cried. He held on to his mother–his _real mother_–and he cried into her shoulder.

Burt closed the distance between himself and his wife and son and he held them both, tears coming to his own eyes. "I'm so sorry, Johannes," he said.

"Is this a closed party or can anyone join in?" Kurt said from behind them. He and Finn had changed into their traditional clothes and now, all three of the princes were dressed identically in beige coats with epaulets, gold sashes, and brown trousers.

Carole smiled and waved the two boys over.

"Oh sure, ruin my moment with Mom and Dad," Jesse said, sniffling.

Kurt laughed. "What are little brothers for?" he asked, stepping in between their father and Jesse and hugging his reluctant brother.

Finn still stood back and watched, afraid that his mom would yell at him like she had when they'd first gotten there.

"Come on, Chris," Burt said, smiling at his tallest son.

Finn blushed, going to Burt. "I still can't believe the irony of my real name," he said.

Burt chuckled, patting him on the back. "Neither could I when your mother told me who she'd married," he said.

Jesse released Kurt from the hug and looked around. "So...is this the welcome home we get?" he asked, noticing that no one but the family was in the large hall.

"We thought it best for the rest of the court to come in the morning," Carole said. "We'll have dinner here as a family."

The boys nodded.

"And then we have our work cut out for us," Burt said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"We kind of have a lot of things you boys need to catch up on," Burt replied. "Well, all of you kids. We'll be meeting up with the others for your classes tomorrow afternoon."

"You mean...we get to see our friends again?" Finn asked, smiling. Of course, he was mainly thinking of his girlfriend and how much he missed her.

Carole and Burt smiled, nodding.

Jesse sighed and walked to the window, then turned and faced his family. "That's great for everyone but me," he said.

"Wait and see, brother of mine," Kurt said, smiling.

"You know I can't watch Finn with Rachel," Jesse said, frowning.

"I promise to keep the face-sucking to a minimum," Finn said, giving Jesse a half-smile.

"Thanks," Jesse said sarcastically.

"Regardless of any of this, you're all attending classes tomorrow," Carole said firmly.

Jesse looked at his brothers and knew not to argue with Carole. Well, especially after what happened when she yelled at him and Finn. He didn't want to hear her do that again. That was scarier than Shelby on one of her worst days.

"The classes will be fun," Burt promised. "Emma and Shannon will be in charge of them."

"What are they on?" Finn asked.

"The history of our lands, etiquette, and some other things that we've all agreed not to discuss until tomorrow," Carole replied.

The head butler approached the group and bowed. "Your majesties and your highnesses," he said. "Dinner is served. Please adjourn to the table for the feast."

"Thank you, Wentworth," Burt said, nodding as he took Carole's arm. "Follow me, boys."

**A/N: So I'm trying to use musical terms as much as I can and trying to give the characters alternate names for the homeworld. How did I do? Reviews and follows give me warm fuzzies! Love to all my readers!**

**Venna **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I realized that the last two chapters were kind of similar with a different cast of characters to work with...eep! I'm going to try and fix that with this chapter. Flashbacks are in italics.**

**Chapter Three**

Sue was the most reluctant of the five remaining royals to bring their children back to their homeworld. The memories that she had of being Queen of Silvestri were not all pleasant ones. Her last memory before sending her three small children to their separate homes was the letter she'd received from her husband's second in command. She'd committed the hated words to memory–

_My Queen,_

_It is my sad duty to inform you that your husband, King Dustin, has been captured by our enemies and that you and your family are in danger. The king wishes for his three heirs to be sent to the three loyalist homes in the Otherworld. As he also wishes no harm to come to you or the kingdom, he has given me permission to escort you to the Otherworld where you will take a position at one of their schools. He states that he will follow you, if he can, but the enemy is very skilled in memory erasing charms and he may not recognize you if the two of you should meet in the Otherworld. He sends his love to you, Princess Lucienne, Princess Britta, and Prince Sammael, and hopes the four of you are reunited._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir Roderick of Remington_

Sue looked at the three teenagers she'd brought with her and sighed. She had seen her husband on a few occasions–the children knew him as the coach of Vocal Adrenaline after Scarlatta left two years ago. It was true that their enemies had wiped his memory and even when she'd plotted to ruin the glee club's night of neglect and enlisted her husband in this endeavor, she'd been hoping to jar his memory. No one saw the heartbreak in her eyes as she addressed the man she'd married all those years ago and he looked at her as if she were a stranger.

"So..." Sam said, breaking the intimidating woman (that he supposed was his birth mother) out of her silent torture. "If you are our mother...what happened to our father?" He stood between Brittany and Quinn and a little behind them.

Sue sighed. "You've met him..." she said. "But he's probably never coming home."

Quinn looked at her coach and blinked. "We've _met_ him?" she said. "Then why the hell doesn't he remember us? And why did you treat me like a pile of crap over the last year? Some mother you are."

Sue cringed at her oldest daughter's words. "I'm sorry, Lucienne," she said.

"Are you alright, Coach? Cause...that's Quinn, not Lucienne," Brittany said, sticking a thumb in Quinn's direction.

"I named her Lucienne Quinn Susanna Silvestri," Sue said. She turned to Quinn with tears in her eyes. "I told those horrid people to call her the same...and they ruined your beautiful first name and made you hate it..."

Quinn bit her lower lip. She hated seeing the strongest woman in the world crumble and all because of her name. "Why did you send us away?" she asked, her voice cracking in a sob.

Brittany looked from Quinn to Sue and back again.

"You were too small to understand..." Sue said. "They wouldn't let me keep you and it was the hardest thing in the world for me to watch your new parents walk away from me with you in their arms."

Quinn nodded, knowing exactly how that felt. "I used to dream about this place," she said.

"Me too," Sam chimed in. "I used to dream about a blue-eyed man with brown hair sitting me on his knee and teaching me some names or something..."

Sue smiled. "That was your father...he was teaching you the magic you'd need to be a king, Sammael," she said.

Brittany clapped her hands and jumped up and down in excitement. "Magic?" she said.

Sue nodded, pulling the three of them close to her. "Magic here is as common as cellular phones in the Otherworld," she said, leading them down to her study.

"Does that mean there are unicorns?" Brittany asked, grinning widely.

"Afraid not, B," Sue said, rubbing her back. "But there are other creatures that you'll see instead.

Sam leaned over to Quinn and whispered, "Why do I feel like we were sucked into the Harry Potter movies?"

Quinn giggled. "Because we have been?" she said.

"Oh this will be better than any movie the Otherworlders can even imagine," Sue said, smugly. She opened the door to her study and ushered her three children inside. Unlike her friends in the other two kingdoms, the birth records of the Silvestri kingdom was displayed in an open book and under glass. Sue looked down at the pages that seemed to have aged a hundred years since she'd seen them last. She sighed, seeing two names that had a birth and death date before the three of her children that were standing there with her.

"Why are there five names and only three of us?" Sam asked, not quite understanding the dates after the first two names.

"Your oldest brother and sister died when they were infants," Sue said. Her tone was somber and she tried not to let the thought of her twin babies choke her up. Not when she still had her three youngest children.

"Ysabet," Quinn said, looking down at the names.

Sue nodded. "In a way...you named your daughter after her," she said, kissing Quinn's temple.

Quinn's eyes filled with tears. "Did Shelby bring her here?" she asked.

Sue nodded. "She's with Emma at their castle for now," she said.

"Will we get to see them again?" Brittany asked.

"Once we're all more presentable and have rested, yes," Sue said, smiling. "We hold schooling for you at each of the castles in turn...because you all need to learn your places in this new setting."

Brittany clapped excitedly. "I can't wait to see San again!" she said.

Sue smiled, hugging her daughter close.

Sam put his arm around Quinn and smiled. "You and I are twins," he said.

Quinn smirked. "Awkward..." she said, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah...sorry about...you know," Sam said, blushing fiercely.

"We didn't know," Quinn said, leaning her head against his. "But we'll have our whole lives...to act more like brother and sister."

"So um...do we have to share a room like at Sam's house?" Brittany asked.

Sue shook her head. "No, you each get your own," she said, pushing open a door that had been hidden previously.

"Are you going to make us still wear the Cheerios uniforms?" Quinn asked, stepping through the doorway.

Sue gave her a wicked grin. "We have much higher standards in Silvestri for the royal family, Q," she said, leading Brittany through the passageway. "Your wardrobes will have the appropriate clothing in your sizes. Don't worry. And if they're wrong, they're self-adjusting."

Brittany giggled. "Magic clothes," she said.

Quinn laughed. "We're in a magic kingdom," she said. "What did you expect?"

"Am I gonna have to wear tights or something?" Sam asked, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Something like that, Sammael," Sue answered, opening up the first door they came to. "This is your room.."

Sam grinned, seeing the lavishly decorated room beyond the door. "This is bigger than the hotel room we were staying in last year!" he said, walking in and twirling around. By modern-day standards, it was bigger than a one-bedroom apartment, and more like having a house inside of a larger building.

"I have helped your adoptive parents," Sue said, smiling to her son. "They'll never hurt for money again."

Sam looked at her and blinked, running back to Sue and hugging her. "Thanks...Mom," he said, sobbing against her shoulder.

Sue's eyes teared up again. "It's the least I could do for the family that took in my only son," she said, rubbing his back.

Quinn and Brittany stood there and watched for a bit, glad that they'd had families who had been able to give them everything they'd asked for.

Sam looked at his mother for the first time. "I remember Papa...and I will do my best to get him back for you," he said. "I think I know how."

"But...even my strongest, most learned advisors couldn't bring him back here..." Sue said in confusion.

"They didn't have the right connection, shall we say," Sam said with a grin.

"Are you thinking...blood magic?" Quinn asked, swallowing hard.

"How did you know?" Sam asked, looking at his twin.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow in his direction. _"Because I can somehow read your thoughts,"_ she said to him in a way that only the two of them could hear.

Brittany looked at her brother and sister and frowned. _"I can do that, too, you know,"_ she sent to both of them. _"It's not a freaky twin thing. And if you two try and keep anything from me, I will find out." _

Sue laughed, seeing the three teens concentrating. and sending messages to each other. "My sisters and I used to argue this way," she said. "It was the only way we could keep it from our parents."

Quinn, Sam, and Brittany looked at their mother.

"You mean, you can't hear us when we do that?" Quinn asked.

"Only when you involve me directly," Sue said. "The connection is stronger between siblings because you all share common parents. Whereas, you only have half a connection with myself and your father."

Sam and Quinn grinned to each other mischievously.

Sue folded her arms under her chest. "Don't even think about it, Lucienne and Sammael," she said.

Brittany giggled. "You got called out by your true names!" she said, hopping on the balls of her feet.

"Quiet, Britta!" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, I'm not named after that water filter thingy, am I?" Brittany asked, insulted.

Sue chuckled. "No, sweetheart," she said. "Britta was your father's mother's name."

"What's with royalty naming their kids after dead relatives?" Brittany asked, playing with a loose thread on her uniform.

"I never said she was dead, B," Sue said, looking confused.

"I just...somehow know that she is," Brittany admitted.

"No shame in that, Brittany," Sue said. "It's one of the many powers you could possess."

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm getting a headache. Which one of these rooms is mine?" she said. "I need to lay down for a bit."

Sue smiled. "Yours is the next one down from Sammael's and Britta's is across the hall from you," she said.

Brittany ran down to her room and opened the door, gasping. It was just like Sam's and she could see the ladies' maids inside waiting for her. She closed the door behind her, wanting to get acquainted with her new surroundings.

Sam and Sue chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. "I'll send a messenger for you when I need you again," she said to her twins.

Sam nodded, going back into his suite of rooms and closing the door. He felt like he was in the best dream possible and hoped that it wouldn't end.

Sue looked at Quinn. "Go ahead and lay down," she said, kissing her forehead again. She turned and walked down the corridor to her own large empty suite and sat heavily on the edge of her bed. She only hoped that the others were having an easy time of getting their children adjusted to the truth. The next step would be the hardest for all involved.

Quinn nodded and sighed, going to her own room. She was glad to have Sam and Brittany with her, but she missed her other friends and wondered if her cell phone worked in this alternate reality. Quinn laid on her bed and pulled her phone from her purse, opening up a new text. She addressed it to Santana and wrote: _"Hey Captain...are you having the same luck I am with this new world crap? How is it having RuPaul for a sister? XXOO Q"_ She attempted to send the message and instead got a flashing message on her phone that said "Out of Range!" Quinn sighed again and set her phone on the night stand, curling up on her bed and yawning. Tomorrow she'd ask to come back to Lima. She already hated it in...wherever she was.

_**A/N: I know it's shorter than the other chapters, but I have a harder time with these characters than all of the others. Thoughts? Feels? Reviews and favorites make me happy! :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've been in kind of a funk lately and having a hard time coming up with this chapter. A special shout out to stokette for helping me come up with some of the events and plot devices that are soon to occur. No wedding bells yet, dears, but they're coming! I don't own glee or it wouldn't be on hiatus right now. The idea for the alternate universe is mine.**

**Chapter Four**

Rachel looked at herself in the full-length mirror when her maids were done and she gasped. The gown was a rich burgundy velvet with gold and silver embroidery throughout and a brocade panel in the front of the skirt. It was settled over a hoop that stood out a good ten or twelve inches from her tiny waist and draped gracefully to the floor. The dress hid a pair of dainty matching slippers that had one-inch heels. She wore a pearl choker at her neck and matching multi-strand pearl bracelets at her wrists. The maids had presented her with the signet ring that had been designed at her birth which she wore on her right ring finger. On her left middle finger, she wore a heart-shaped ruby ring surrounded by tiny seed pearls. Her hair was pulled up in a twist and curls were piled on top of her head inside the crown she wore that was gold and inlaid with more ruby hearts.

"Is this what I'm to wear every day?" Rachel asked her maids as she fingered the pearl choker.

"Oh no, your highness," one of her young maids answered. "This is your courtly attire. Your everyday wear is much less decorated."

Another of the maids pulled out one of Rachel's everyday dresses and showed her an empire-waist gown in a silk or satin fabric with a long flowing skirt. Rachel was used to dressing in much shorter attire but she still admired the gown and couldn't wait to wear it.

"Where am I to meet the king and queen?" Rachel asked politely. She wished that she knew her way around the castle.

"Come with me, Highness," her chief ladies' maid said from behind her. Rachel followed the middle-aged woman through her chambers to a door hidden behind a large tapestry. They walked along the stone corridor to the throne room and Rachel stopped, awed by what she saw. Of course, she'd dreamed often about being a real princess in a real castle, but she never dreamed that it would come true.

"Announcing Her Royal Highness Princess Raina Sophia Emiliana Constanza Francesca of the House of Calligaris," the page shouted.

Rachel curtsied and took the hand of the footman who led her to the dais where her parents sat.

Shelby and Will smiled at their youngest daughter and Will met her at the last step of the dais, taking her hand from the footman. "Welcome home, Raina," he said, kissing her forehead and leading her to the seat on the end to Shelby's right.

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Father," she whispered as she sat and waited for the others.

The page tapped his staff yet again as Cooper, Blaine, and Noah appeared behind him, each dressed in green and brown brocade jerkins and breeches, green tights, and brown calf-length boots. Rachel stifled a giggle as she noticed that they each had a matching cape attached to their jerkins, thinking that they looked like super-heroes. The boys wore gold crowns on their heads and it appeared that Noah had been forced to see a barber–his mohawk had been sheared off.

"Announcing Their Royal Highnesses Prince Carlo Domingo Reynaldo Guillermo Angelo, Prince Niccolo Marco Ricardo Guillermo Frederico, and Prince Benedetto Cesario Rudolfo Guillermo Francisco of the House of Calligaris," the page shouted.

The footman led the three princes to the dais and Shelby stood to greet her sons. "Welcome home, my loves," she said, kissing their cheeks in turn.

Cooper sat to Will's right and Noah sat next to him while Blaine took the empty seat between Rachel and Shelby. He looked to his twin sister and smiled, kissing her cheek as well.

Rachel grinned. "I think Santi's supposed to sit there," she whispered.

"She can sit here another time," Blain replied. "I never want to be separated from my other half again."

Rachel blushed. "That sounded kind of wrong..." she said.

Blaine laughed.

Shelby elbowed him in the arm as they heard the page's staff tap the ground once more. The entire family stood as Santana entered the court.

"Announcing Her Royal Highness Princess Santina Olivia Mariella Constanza Desdemona of the House of Calligaris," the page shouted before the footman took Santana's hand and led her down to the dais.

"She's going to hate that our dresses match," Rachel said to Blaine. She frowned and looked down at her feet.

Santana kept a smile on her face, despite the fact that she and Rachel were indeed wearing the same gown and jewelry.

"You both look gorgeous," Blaine said, kissing Rachel's cheek.

Will stepped to the bottom step of the dais and took Santana's hand. "Welcome home, Santi," he said, kissing her cheek.

Santana smiled. "When the hell can we go back to Ohio?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"That depends on your husband," Will replied, trying to smile and pretend that she wasn't being hurtful.

Santana looked at him in shock. "Run that by me again?" she said, her back still turned to the court.

"You shall see, daughter dearest," Will said, leading her to the empty seat beside Noah. He then turned to the court and smiled as Shelby joined him. "We have gathered you all here to welcome back our children," he said, addressing the crowd. "They have spent many years away from home and have finally been allowed to return to us. The Queen and I look forward to rebuilding Allegretto to its former glory with the help of our sons and daughters."

The courtiers clapped politely and sat down again.

"We have gathered you here also to announce the marriage of our eldest son to Princess Lucienne Quinn Susanna Silvestri," Shelby said.

Cooper blinked. That name sounded eerily familiar. He thought for sure that he'd have ended up with April, Sue's younger sister who'd been about the age of his parents. April was widowed once in their world and had not been able to find someone when they'd all gone to the Otherworld.

Rachel, Blaine, Santana, and Noah all looked to each other when they heard the name of their oldest brother's bride.

"_Holy mother of Cheerio hell..." _Rachel thought, not realizing that the other four could hear her thoughts.

"_Hey now, Hobbit!"_ Santana sent to her, and it felt so loud to Rachel that she jumped in her seat. _"Quinn could be a good match for him, even if he is violating my diaper rule."_

"_You have a diaper rule?"_ Noah sent to her.

"_Yes, I do. I thought I told you about it,"_ Santana sent back.

"_What in the name of Barbra is a 'diaper rule'?" _Rachel sent to both o f them.

"_It means, midget, that I don't like the idea of a geezer dating you or I and I don't like the idea of a cougar dating one of the boys,"_ Santana sent back.

"_Is it sort of like 'if they could have changed your diapers, they're too old'?" _Blaine asked.

"_Yes, Wonder Twin," _Santana sent back to him, smiling.

"_That's not a bad thing to call him anymore, you know,"_ Noah sent, smirking.

"_Will the four of you please calm down?" _Cooper sent, glaring at his brothers and sisters.

"_Sorry,"_ the four younger Calligaris siblings sent back.

"As we have all been away for quite some time, the wedding is not due to take place very soon," Will said to the court.

Shelby smiled at her children, knowing exactly what they'd been doing. She'd done it with her siblings, as had Will.

"When it does, the announcement will be made and you are all invited to attend," Will continued. "Until then, the young royals will be in seclusion and studying for the roles they are about to assume. We ask that you continue to help rebuild the kingdom while their royal highnesses are reacquainting themselves with our ways."

Rachel and Noah looked to Shelby for an answer of what Will meant by that speech.

Shelby held up her hand to them. _"All will be revealed in time,"_ she sent to the five young royals.

"_When did you even say one word to Quinn, anyway, Cooper?" _Rachel sent to her oldest brother. The thought of her most fierce rival becoming her sister-in-law was kind of unnerving. It's like a Jet marrying a Shark's sister–well, almost. At least she could comfort herself with the fact that Quinn can't marry Finn or Noah now.

"_Umm...we never have,"_ Cooper sent back to her. _"Betrothals work that way. You may never have spoken to them before, but you will court them and get to know them. Our parents went through the same rituals and look how much they love each other."_

Rachel bit her lip, knowing that she would probably be one of the last ones married off due to the fact that she was the youngest daughter. She hoped that she might still be betrothed to Finn, but with her luck, and the fact that Jesse was also one of the princes...she was scared.

"_What's wrong, little sister?"_ Noah sent to her.

"_I'm worried about this betrothal thing...I didn't count on that,"_ Rachel sent back. It was weird to think of Noah as her brother.

"_I don't care about it as long as the chick is hot,"_ Noah sent back to her, waggling his eyebrows in that lascivious way she'd seen before.

Santana swatted at him, having heard their conversation. _"Well, I'm worried that Britt and I won't be together,"_ she sent to both of them. _"And if I have to marry Finnocence, I may just jump out my bedroom window."_

"_I'm sure he feels the same way, Satan,"_ Noah sent to her with a smirk..

"_Cut it out,"_ Cooper sent back to the bickering siblings.

Will and Shelby nodded to the court as a sign of their dismissal. They stood and nodded for the five heirs to the kingdom to follow them. They were headed towards the antechamber for a discussion of the betrothals.

Cooper stood up and took Santana's arm, smiling at his sister. "We should ask the parental units how this exactly works," he said.

Santana sighed. "What if I want to marry my _girlfriend_?" she asked.

Cooper patted her arm. "It won't hurt to ask," he said.

Rachel walked between Blaine and Noah, her arms interlaced with theirs.

"What if Finn has to marry Santana?" Rachel whispered.

"Maybe you and Satan can trade?" Noah suggested.

Blaine frowned. "I don't think so, Puck," he said.

The family entered the antechamber and one of the footmen closed the door behind them. Will and Shelby looked at their children.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before this," Will said, looking to the five of them.

"Any chance you'll tell us who the rest of us are betrothed to before you alert the whole kingdom?" Santana asked, folding her arms under her chest.

"Carlo already knew who he was betrothed to," Shelby said.

Cooper blushed. It was true. He'd been told the day that Quinn was born that she was the one he would marry. He'd seen her once, when she and her brother were about a year old, but that was shortly before they were all sent to the New World.

"What about me? Since I'm next in line..." Noah said, looking hopeful. He was thinking maybe Brittany would marry him since her sister was being taken by his brother.

"Well..." Shelby said, biting her lip.

"I'm not marrying Coach Sylvester, am I?" Noah asked, pulling a face.

"No, she's already married, or did you think that Sam, Quinn, and Brittany were hatched?" Will said, chuckling.

"If she's married, where is her husband?" Santana asked.

"He's...lost," Shelby said quietly.

"Anyway, just tell me I'm not stuck marrying Hudson or St Jackass," Puck said.

Shelby laughed. "No, you're actually marrying April...Queen Sue's sister," she said.

Will smirked. "Much to your mother's chagrin," he said.

Shelby gave her husband a look that could kill if she'd wanted to.

"Do we know April?" Rachel asked.

"Kind of...she's the same age as your mother and I," Will said.

"Are you talking about the Mini Cougar who seduced half the guys in glee last year?" Rachel asked, her eyes growing wide. April had wanted to have Finn added to her stable of young males that she bedded and dumped and Rachel had not taken kindly to that.

Santana smirked, laughing at her sister's pun. "Good one, Tiny," she said.

Rachel blushed.

"She's actually sobered up," Will said defensively.

Shelby kept her mouth shut. She didn't need to drag her children into the feud between herself and the Queen of Silvestri's youngest sister. Their history was long and Shelby hated to think of the first time that she'd encountered the woman when they'd been in school with Will. She took her husband's hand and squeezed it.

Puck scratched the back of his neck. "Does she already know?" he asked, thinking about the last time he'd seen April Rhodes. He was hoping that the others couldn't see what thoughts of the tiny blonde woman were doing to their sibling.

"She does," Will said, smiling. He squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly. "And she actually wanted to go first. But by our kingdom's laws, Carlo and his bride must marry before any of the rest of you can."

"That's kind of fair...I guess," Blaine said.

"So do the rest of us have our futures all decided already or just the two oldest?"Santana asked.

"You all have partners," Shelby said, smiling to the children. "And you may be surprised who they are."

"Are Santana and I going to be with the ones we're currently dating?" Rachel asked.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart," Will said, frowning at his two daughters.

"I knew it! I knew Frankenteen was gonna end up with me!" Santana said, throwing up her hands.

"No, Love," Shelby said. "Finn is betrothed to Brittany."

"What the freaking hell?" Santana screamed.

Rachel's heart dropped into her stomach as she heard the chilling words. She buried her face in Blaine's shoulder and sobbed. Blaine held his twin and stroked her back. "Shhh, it can't be that bad," he said in her ear.

"So that leaves Trouty Mouth, the other Wonder Twin, and Jesse St. Sucks," Santana spat.

Rachel looked at her sister. "For your sake, I hope Jesse is with me," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked.

"You wouldn't last two minutes married to him," Rachel said.

"GIRLS!" Shelby shouted and the walls shook.

Rachel and Santana looked at their parents.

"Rachel, you are betrothed to Jesse and Santana is betrothed to Sam," Shelby said. "And as unusual as this is, Blaine and Kurt are betrothed to each other."

Santana blinked and waved her hands. "Whoa whoa whoa," she said. "You meant to tell me I'm stuck with Trouty Mouth, Britts has to marry Finnocence and yet _Blaine_ can marry Lady Hummel! What the hell?"

"How...how did that happen?" Blaine asked in a small voice. He was trying to hide his excitement at marrying the man of his dreams.

"Well...normally you would all have to marry someone of the opposite gender," Will said.

"But the way the betrothals worked out," Shelby said. "You and Kurt were the only ones left. And you two are really the only ones with choices because you are the youngest sons in your families."

Blaine smiled. "We won't choose anyone but each other," he said.

Rachel smiled at her twin again. At least the two of them would be with someone they loved.

"I think Britts and I should be able to marry each other," Santana said angrily.

"Santina," Shelby warned.

"You used to like Sam," Rachel said.

"I'm a lesbian for crying out loud!" Santana said."You may not be able to figure that out, but I know who I am!"

Shelby sighed. "Santina...enough," she said, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes.

"Maybe...we could negotiate something?" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, right," Santana said. "What do you suggest?"

"So..." Cooper said. "When do I get to meet with Quinn again?"

Will smiled at his oldest son. "We'll be meeting with the other families again in a week," he said.

"We have to start you all on your classes," Shelby said.

"Cooper even?" Blaine said, smirking.

"Yes," Shelby said, nodding. "There are etiquette classes and even some magic classes that you all are behind in."

"Magic classes?" Rachel asked, grinning.

"Did we end up in JK Rowling's dreamworld or something?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Kind of..." Cooper said, laughing.

"You're joking right?" Puck said. "I get the royalty thing...but magic too? That's like a double whammy in getting thrown in a dumpster back home."

"We are home, little bro," Cooper said, winking. "And they wouldn't dare throw us in a dumpster here."

"Sweet," Puck said, grinning.

"So what kind of magic are we learning?" Rachel asked, thinking of her favorite childhood books.

"All kinds," Shelby replied. "And especially defending yourself against spells that would harm you."

Santana smiled. "We needed that back in Lima, for sure," she said.

"What is this 'we' business?" Rachel asked, glaring at her sister.

"Some of us more than others," Santana said, glaring back.

"Just spells or potions too?" Blaine asked, also thinking of the Boy Who Lived.

"Potions too," Will said. "That's your mother's department."

Shelby blushed. "Will...you're fairly good at potions," she said.

"But I'm no Scarlatta Calligaris when it comes to healing potions and spells," Will said.

Rachel, Blaine, and Santana grinned at each other.

"What about flying or whatever?" Puck asked, kind of getting bored with the subject and wanting to get out of the clothes that were making him feel odd.

"Flying will be taught as well," Will said.

"Is the magic the reason why we could talk to each other?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded. "And your future spouses are the same way," she said. "Though until you're married, you won't be able to communicate with them that way, just your siblings."

"That's kind of cool," Santana said, picking at an imaginary thread on her gown.

"_Are you kidding?" _Rachel sent to her sister. _"What if you can't shut that off during sex?"_

Santana smirked. _"Then I guess you'll be embarrassing yourself a lot, Tiny," _she sent back.

Puck and Cooper laughed. Blaine blushed fiercely, feeling bad for his twin sister.

Will and Shelby exchanged knowing glances.

"You've had a busy day," Will said. "We all have. And we should all rest. Tomorrow won't be any easier."

Shelby nodded, dismissing the five of them.

Cooper smiled, kissing each of his sisters and his mother on the cheek. "You know where we'll be, should you need us," he said.

Rachel nodded, returning the kisses to her brothers and hugging Blaine.

"Don't kill each other," Puck said, winking at the girls.

"I make no promises," Santana said, punching his arm.

Rachel giggled nervously.

"Come on, midget," Santana said, leading her sister to their wing of the castle.

Rachel rolled her eyes and followed Santana.

When their children were safely out of the anteroom, Will grabbed Shelby and kissed her fiercely. "Can I claim my husbandly rights now, your majesty?" he asked.

Shelby grinned and kissed him back. "As you wish," she said, leading him back to their own room

**A/N: So this was much longer than usual. It just kind of took off on its own. I referenced two of my favorite eighties movies towards the end. If you can name them, you get an extra shout out at the beginning of the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! I'd like to see five reviews before I update again...please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I met my goal of five reviews in like a day! OMG! I am so happy! A big shoutout to stokette who is my muse and one of the best sounding boards a girl could ask for! Thanks for helping me get started on this chapter! :) I had a change of heart about a couple of the pairings and I may have told one or two of you that this would be a St Berry story...I've changed my mind. Please don't flame me for it. XD Flashbacks are in italics.**

**Chapter Five**

Sam was finding it hard to concentrate on the history lesson that Mr. Hummel–er, King Burton–was giving about their lands. It was weird to think that any of them were descended from royalty as ancient as King Burton was describing. It was weird to think of any of them as un-American, to be honest. Or even not from Earth. Well, they might still be from Earth, just an alternate dimension? He wasn't sure anymore. It was all very confusing. Between that mind-blowing revelation and the last conversation he overheard before they'd been called into that meeting in Lima, he was all over the place.

"_Rachel just blew me off," Mercedes said into her phone. "I was so close to getting her away from Justin Timberlake and then they both received a text from Mr. Schue. Yeah, I know, they can't all go back or we're gonna get it. Operation Silence Princess Barbra is still a go. Meet me at your locker and bring Artie, Mike, and Shane with you. 'Cedes out." She hung up her phone and smiled, seeing Sam._

"_Hey Mercedes," Sam said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He'd received a message from Mr. Schuster and was on his way to the choir room to meet with the others. Sam was curious as to what this phone conversation meant. _

"_Hey Sam," Mercedes said, smiling. "Where are you off to?"_

"_Some emergency glee meeting. You coming?" Sam asked, playing dumb. He smiled hopefully at her. _

"_Um, no. I have things I have to do with Shane. You know, since he's my boyfriend and all," Mercedes said. _

"_Oh right, yeah," Sam said, his smile fell and he shuffled his weight from foot to foot. "Well, see you around." He turned and walked to the choir room, hoping that she wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes._

"Oh my God!" Sam said aloud, making Burt, and the ten young royals he was teaching with Sam turn their heads.

"_What is it, Sammael?" _Quinn sent to him.

"Sorry, Mr. Hummel...I mean, your majesty," Sam said, looking sheepish. "I just realized...I have to go do...something."

Burt looked at the young man. "We should take a break anyway," he said, nodding at Sam.

Sam smiled. "Thank you, sir," he said. _"Nothing for you to concern yourself with, sister dear." _He sent back to Quinn. The less she knew about his relationship with Rachel, the better.

As he passed Rachel's desk, he stroked her hand in a secret signal that they'd kind of developed between them. He needed to tell Rachel what he remembered from that day. He stepped outside the room and counted to twenty, waiting for Rachel to join him in the corridor.

Rachel came out of the room and looked to Sam. "What's going on?" she asked in a whisper.

"We need to talk...but not just outside here," Sam said into her ear.

"Is this about the betrothals?" Rachel asked, biting her lip. She'd been more worried about him than Finn when she'd been told she was promised to Jesse. Rachel had fully intended on breaking up with Finn the afternoon that they'd all met in the choir room and gone to the homeland.

Sam looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and shook his head. "No," he said. "I think...I think you're in danger, my love," he said, taking her arm.

Rachel looked at him. "What do you mean? The war is over and that's why we're home," she said, leading him into the courtyard.

"The war may be over, but I heard something before we left and I was only able to put the pieces back together when we were in class just now," Sam said, putting a protective arm around her as they walked. "There's a plot that some are calling Operation Silence Princess Barbra...and Mercedes is in on it."

"What?" Rachel asked, blinking up at him. "Mercedes is one of my best friends! And you are still in love with her!"

"Not after what I heard," Sam said through gritted teeth. "And really, not since I came back from Kentucky with you and Finn."

Rachel blushed. "I never meant to string Finn a long like that...and now that I'm promised to Jesse and you're promised to Santana...I don't think it matters," she said.

"It matters to me," Sam said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"This kind of explains why Mercedes and Tina were acting weird the last day," Rachel said, remembering.

"How weird is weird?" Sam asked, holding her close.

"Well, Mercedes wanted me to come with her and we were with Kurt at the time. You know, because we're kind of like the Anti-Unholy Trinity," Rachel said. "But she got all freaked out when Kurt insisted that he wanted to come with us."

"In light of who Kurt is, that is actually weird," Sam said, frowning.

"Yeah, if this is an assassination plot against the royal families...why wouldn't she want Kurt to join us?" Rachel asked.

"And why are they plotting against the youngest member rather than Cooper or me...or even Finn and Jesse, for that matter?" Sam said.

"I don't like it," Rachel said.

"I don't either," Jesse said from behind them. "Kindly remove your arms from around my fiancee, Silvestri."

Sam looked over at the curly-haired heir to the Humboldt throne and dropped his arms to his side. "Go with your prince, Rachel," he said, kissing her cheek.

Rachel looked to both of them. "We're not having a repeat of Prom," she said firmly, walking up to Jesse. "Let's go, Jesse."

Jesse glared at the blonde boy and took her back to the classroom.

Sam turned and punched one of the trees, wincing at the pain it caused to his hand.

"Wow...I dislike seeing Rachel with Jesse as much as the next guy, but you didn't have to try and kill the tree," Finn said from behind him.

Sam jumped. "Do you and your twin have to sneak up on everybody?" he snapped.

"Sorry, man," Finn said, holding up his hands defensively. "What were you and Rachel talking about?"

"It doesn't concern you," Sam said, looking at his friend. Sure, he felt like a jerk for falling in love with Rachel while she was still with Finn, but there was no turning back now.

"Alright..." Finn said, walking back inside the castle and shaking his head.

"Hey...Sam, is it?" Cooper asked, coming up next to the blonde boy.

"Yes?" Sam asked, looking to his beloved's oldest brother.

"Rachel seemed a little on edge," Cooper said. "Any idea why?"

"If I tell you, you have to swear not to alarm all three families needlessly," Sam said, looking into the man's blue eyes.

"I swear," Cooper said. "What's going on?"

"There seems to be a plot against your youngest sister," Sam said, frowning.

"What?" Cooper asked, practically shaking the walls.

"Something I overheard before we left," Sam said. "Possibly something that Coach Beiste and Miss Pillsbury are already aware of, since they're like our security detail or whatever."

"Who's behind this madness?" Cooper asked, clenching his fists.

"Some of the glee club that were left behind," Sam said. "Including the girl I had a summer fling with before Rachel and Finn brought me back to Lima."

"You mean the token African-American girl?" Cooper said.

"Her name is Mercedes," Sam said. "And yes, I mean her. I overheard her on the phone with some of the others and they seem to want to silence your sister."

"Are you talking about Operation Silence Princess Barbra?" Cooper asked.

"How the hell did you know that?" Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow at his future brother-in-law (possibly squared).

"You'd be amazed at what people say around me when I look like I'm not paying attention," Cooper said, smirking. "I overheard her and Mark and his girlfriend Thena and that kid in the wheelchair...Arnie or whatever his name is talking about Operation Silence Princess Barbra like...two weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sam asked angrily, ignoring the fact that he called Mike, Tina, and Artie by the wrong names.

"Because I thought they were talking about someone's pet," Cooper said. "Like your sister Britta talks about her cat as if he's a person."

"Rachel could die and it's all your fault!" Sam said, pushing Cooper with both hands.

"No, she won't," Cooper said, looking at Sam. "Because traitors to the crown cannot get back here! She's safe as long as she's in Allegretto or your kingdom or Humboldt."

"That makes me feel loads better," Sam said, throwing up his hands. "There was a war here, Cooper!"

"I know that better than any of you!" Cooper shouted back.

"As soon as your wedding is over, I'm taking Rachel and we're eloping," Sam said. "I want to be able to protect her. And I can't if she goes off and marries Jesse."

"I understand that you're concerned for my sister," Cooper said, touching the younger man's arm. "And I fully respect that, but going against the wishes of our parents may not be the best idea ever."

"Then I'll have to speak to your father as the head of my family and make them break the arrangement between her and Jesse," Sam replied, staring intently into the blue eyes of his future brother-in-law.

"You love her that much, eh?" Cooper asked, squeezing his arm.

"I love her more than my own life," Sam said quietly but firmly. "I didn't even know that I loved her until it was almost too late."

"You're both still alive," Cooper reminded him. "And if it means anything, you have my blessing to marry my baby sister."

"It means a lot," Sam said. "Thank you."

Sue came up behind her son and touched his back. "They're waiting for you inside, Sammael," she said in his ear. "And you too, Carlo."

"So sorry, Your Majesty," Cooper said, bowing to Sue. He left the Queen with her son and heir.

Sam looked at his mother. "How important is it that I marry Santana rather than Rachel?" he asked.

"You are the heir to the throne of the kingdom," Sue reminded him. "And these marriages were arranged at your birth. Unless you can get Guillermo to agree to let you marry his youngest daughter rather than his eldest, you will have to go through with it when the time comes and not before."

Sam frowned. "Santana hates me," he said. "Rachel and I love each other and would make each other happy. Santana would make me miserable."

"Then you should talk to her father," Sue said, kissing his temple.

Sam heaved a large sigh. "The prospect of that scares me," he said. "I have a feeling he'll be offended or he'll think I don't respect your choices for me. I do respect them, but I want to follow my heart for once."

Sue nodded. "Come on back," she said. "Burt was just getting to the good part–the part where your dad took on seven soldiers at once." She winked at him.

Sam laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" he said, going back inside with her. Sam looked up to the sky and offered up a silent prayer. _Father, if you can hear me, I need you now more than ever._

Somewhere in Akron, Ohio, Dustin Goolsby woke from a sound sleep and jumped out of bed. He looked at the picture on his nightstand of himself holding a little blonde boy and dressed in strange clothing. "Sammael..." he said, frowning. _"Son...where are you?"_

Sam jumped and grinned at Sue. "He heard me, Mom," he said. _"Father...come back home. The war is over. Mother and I need you. We're at the castle in Allegretto. " _

Dustin hurriedly dressed himself and picked up his knapsack. He tapped on the mirror in his bedroom and recited the spell to open the portal to his homeworld. Somehow that hadn't been erased from his memory after all. He stepped through the portal and it closed behind him. Dustin found himself in a corridor in Allegretto Castle where he came face to face with his only son and the love of his life. "Susanna..." he said.

Sue looked at him and her eyes filled with tears. "Dustin..."

Dustin closed the distance between them in three strides, wrapping his arms around his wife. "I'm so sorry," he said, kissing her cheeks as his own eyes filled with tears.

Sam left his parents alone and went back to the classroom, slipping into the empty desk beside Rachel and smiling.

"What's going on?" Rachel whispered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sam said, winking.

**A/N: So what did you all think? Five or more reviews? Please? Love to every one of my constant reviewers/favoriters/followers. And thanks again to stokette for helping me figure out these last couple of chapters! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! Eight reviews on the last chapter! Holy biscuits! Sorry it's taken me about a week to update, I don't have a lot of time to do it in the first part of the week. I'm not really a fan of making Chang Squared evil either, blacktears. So there is gonna be a little twist to the Mike/Tina part of the story. Thanks again to stokette for being my muse! Flashbacks are once again in italics. **

**Chapter Six**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'LOST' THEM?" Judy Fabray screamed into the mirror in her foyer. As always, she was impeccably dressed in a pastel blue suit and her hair was done up just so. Her face was red and her shoulders were shaking in rage as she peered through the mirror at Wade "Unique" Adams and Sunshine Corazon.

"We're sorry, Lady Fabray," Wade answered for the two of them. He was clutching onto Sunshine for dear life and kind of resembled the Cowardly Lion in the Wizard of Oz.

"We were tailing Jesse and Shelby just fine until they stepped into her office, milady," Sunshine said, closing her eyes and waiting for the leader of the Sediti.

"What about Goolsby?" Judy asked, glaring at the teens.

"He never showed up to the school," Wade said.

"Did you two morons think to go to his house?" Judy squealed.

"Yes, milady," Sunshine said. "He wasn't there either."

"You two are completely worthless to me now!" Judy said, throwing up her hands and pacing in a rage.

"We'll do better next time, milady," Wade said, still trembling.

"There won't be a next time," Judy said. "I'm sending Frannie to you and she will dispose of the most useless part of this organization. You will not be allowed back home. Ever."

"NO!" the teens screamed.

"You failed to follow my orders. Why should I bother being merciful to the likes of you?" Judy asked.

"We can help the others at McKinley," Sunshine said.

"With what?" Judy asked. "All the bloody portals have been sealed off by now!"

"We can find another way through," Wade promised.

"See that you do or else," Judy said, breaking their connection. She pulled out her mobile phone and dialed her daughter's number. "Frannie, drop what you're doing and head over to Carmel."

"What's going on over there?" Frannie asked, just getting into her car. She was a younger version of Judy, but she dressed in pantsuits rather than skirts and blazers.

"I need you to take care of Adams and Corazon," Judy said. "They failed, just like their useless parents."

"You want me to use a memory charm on them?" Frannie asked, turning onto the expressway towards the school.

"Just make it so they can't screw up the rest of the operation, got me?" Judy asked.

"Will do, Mom," Frannie said.

"Nix the 'Mom' business," Judy said. "Just take care of it and report back to me when it's done."

"You got it. Frannie out," Frannie said, hanging up her phone.

Judy looked to the mirror again. "You of all my minions had better not fail," she said, speaking of Frannie.

She knew she could trust Frannie after what happened over a year ago.

_Russell Fabray had been the perfect husband to her–keyword "had". He never questioned her motives until Quinn was much older. Then their beloved Quinn had been stupid enough to let the Calligaris boy get her pregnant. Judy remembered them fighting over what to do with their pregnant "daughter". Of course, Judy wanted to keep Quinn under their roof. That way she could dispose of the Silvestri-Calligaris bastard child on her own. Russell had discovered Judy's treachery against the Silvestri clan too late and he had to be dealt with swiftly. _

"_Let her go, Judy!" Russell screamed at his wife. He hated saying it, but he knew that it was for Quinn and the baby's safety that he had to kick out his adopted child._

"_You're tearing me apart," Judy cried, putting on her best act._

_Russell grabbed her and held her to him. "She's not ours to begin with," he said into her ear through gritted teeth._

_Judy continued sobbing and playing the part of the devoted mother until Quinn and the stupid-looking Humboldt boy left. After that, the mask fell off and Judy showed her true self. "You will not cross me again, Russell," she warned._

_Russell looked at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" he bellowed._

"_You have undermined me for the last time," Judy replied, taking him by the neck and squeezing. Her powers strengthened her hands and she was able to press into his neck harder than humanly possible._

_Russell struggled against her hands, trying desperately to pull them off of him, but soon he lost air and stooped fighting her, slumping against his wife's hands._

_Judy dropped his corpse like a rag doll and pulled out her mobile phone. "Frannie, I need you here. Now," she said._

_Moments later, Frannie arrived at the Fabray house and without a word, she helped her mother bury her father. With no time to grieve for the loss of Russell, she saved her tears for the car ride home. She and Judy didn't even say goodbye once the body was disposed of._

A knock on the door alerted Judy to Frannie's arrival. She smoothed her suit down and approached the door, letting her one true child into the house. "So glad you could meet me, sweetheart," she said, kissing Frannie's cheek.

"Of course, Mom," Frannie said, returning the kiss. "So Wade and Sunshine are back home in the dungeon and I doubt anyone will miss them. Have you heard from the others?"

"No, but Jones, Abrams, and the Changs should be contacting me soon," Judy responded.

The mirror in the hallway swirled, alerting Judy and Frannie to and incoming communication.

"Jones, what do you have for me?" Judy asked, seeing Mercedes and Artie through the mirror.

"The Changs are on their way to intercept the royals," Mercedes said.

"How did Adams and Corazon do?" Artie asked.

"They failed," Frannie said, smirking at the boy with the glasses.

"I'm not even going to ask," Mercedes said. "The Changs won't fail."

"See to it that they don't," Judy said, glaring at the oversized diva.

"Don't I always?" Mercedes asked.

"That's why you're my second in command along with Frannie," Judy said.

Frannie smirked at Mercedes. "So really, third in command," she said.

"Jones out," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes at Frannie.

Judy and Frannie shared a smirk as the picture faded.

Mercedes jumped back and laughed as a fish leapt from the koi pond in her back yard and broke her connection with Lady Fabray. No matter how many times it happened, the fish always scared the bejesus out of her.

Artie laughed too. "That fish has some style," he said.

"I know," Mercedes said. "You heard what Lady F said, though. We need to get our so-called 'friends' and complete the mission."

Artie nodded. "I can't wait to get out of this damn chair," he said.

"I know it must be horribly uncomfortable," Mercedes said.

"You don't know the half of it," Artie said, leading her through Mercedes' house to the living room to meet with Mike and Tina.

Mercedes smiled at her friend. "Soon," she said, just as Mike and Tina came through the front door."Well?"

"We found a way to get back to Allegretto," Tina said, smiling.

"When do we leave?" Artie asked, looking at his former flame.

Mike winked at his friend. "We're already packed and ready to go," he said.

Shane came through the hallway. "Let's use the mirror in the master bedroom," he said, wrapping an arm around Mercedes' shoulders.

"We can't go that way," Mike said, exchanging a look with Tina.

"The only portal that'll let us through is at my house," Tina said.

"How is that possible?" Mercedes asked, arching an eyebrow at her friend.

"I don't know," Tina said. "It just sort of happened when Mike and I were...you know."

Mike blushed. "Yeah...something between the two of us is the key to getting through the portal," he said, kissing Tina's cheek.

Artie shrugged. "Fine, off to Casa Cohen-Chang, then," he said.

Mike and Tina led the way out to Mike's van. Shane lifted Artie into the back of the van while Mercedes and Tina climbed into the middle seat. Mike started up the van as Shane shut the sliding door and climbed in beside his friend.

Mike turned on the radio and they all sang along.

What the other three didn't know was that Tina and Mike were able to do something akin to Astral Projection–except they split themselves into two full beings. The other halves of Mike and Tina were already in Allegretto acting as security detail for the kingdom. Mike and Tina were part of an elite group that were raised from birth to act as double agents. Because of their unique ability to be in two places at once, the governments of Allegretto, Immerland, and Silvestri, had employed them to protect the royals from each kingdom as well as befriend the Sediti and infiltrate any organization that sough to destroy the three kingdoms.

Mike pulled up to Tina's drive way and nodded to his girlfriend through the rear-view mirror. Tina nodded back and opened the back door, letting herself and Mercedes out. Shane followed, taking Artie out of the back seat again and Mike brought up the rear.

Tina opened the door to her house and led the group to her bedroom where her full length mirror stared back at them, showing them one of the many hallways in Allegretto.

"It can't be that simple," Mercedes said, looking into the glass.

"Oh but it is," Tina said.

Mike gave her a high five and waved his hand at the mirror. "After you three," he said.

Mercedes and Shane picked up Artie under his arms and walked through the portal.

Mike looked at Tina and winked, signing to her, _"All too easy."_

Tina nodded, walking through the portal and waiting for Mike before she closed it.

"So which way to the final countdown?" Artie asked, standing up on his newly healed legs.

"This way," Mike said, putting a finger to his lips.

He walked along the wall to one of the alcoves where Rory, Becky, and Sugar were waiting. The two brunettes nodded to Mike and Tina and followed behind the other three. Mike gave them the signal at which point Mercedes, Shane, and Artie suddenly froze from the waist down.

"What the hell's going on, Chang?" Mercedes asked, glaring at Mike.

"You three aren't going anywhere," Tina said, nodding to Rory, Sugar, and Becky. "You know where to take them."

"Will do, boss," Becky said, taking Artie by the arm and leading him away. She bound his arms behind him with magic, as Rory and Sugar did the same with Shane and Mercedes.

"Did they really think that they could simply walk in to Allegretto?" Mike asked, trying not to laugh.

"One does not simply walk into Allegretto," Tina said, affecting an English accent.

"Anyway, let's go get whole again and make sure no one else does anything stupid," Mike said, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

Tina laughed as they hurried off to literally find their other halves. Tina thought about the first time they'd acted as protection detail for Allegretto. The two of them had been very young then, and King Niccollo the first had been the ruler. Tina and Mike had been through two life cycles before their current one and each time they carried with them their experiences from their other lives.

_Fourteen year old Tina Cohen looked up from her locker and smiled at the tall Asian boy who had the locker next to hers. "H-hi," she said._

"_Hi," the boy said, giving her a sheepish grin. "I'm Mike Chang."_

"_T-tina C-cohen-Ch-chang," she stammered. The stutter she'd affected was because she was incredibly shy and found it really hard to make friends._

_Mike smiled. "Nice to meet you, Tina," he said. "Hope I can see you again." His hand brushed hers and their whole past lives' worth of experiences flashed for both Mike and Tina. Mike reluctantly pulled away and smiled again._

"_Oh, I think you will," Tina said, forgetting for a moment to stutter. _

_Mike grinned. "Looking forward to it," he said and walked off to his class._

Tina grinned up at him. "What were you thinking just now?" she asked.

"Oh about our last first meeting," Mike said, winking as he rounded the corner and found their other halves guarding the classroom.

Making sure that no one was watching, Tina and Mike grabbed the hands of their twins and the two pairs blended into one Mike and one Tina.

Dustin, Sue, and Sam came around the corner and smiled at the pair.

"Everything alright, you two?" Dustin asked, stroking Sue's side.

Mike nodded. "Yes, your majesty," he said. "Good to see you back."

Sue smiled, kissing her husband's cheek. "If I have my way, he's never leaving," she said.

"Oh I never will," Dustin said, holding her close.

Sam grinned. "Can I talk to the two of you alone?" he asked Mike and Tina.

"Sure," Mike said as he and Tina followed Sam into an empty room. "What's up, buddy?"

Sam grinned wider. "I need your help," he said. "I need to ask Mr. Schu for Rachel's hand."

Tina's eyes grew wide. "No way!" she said. "You're breaking like...a million years of tradition!"

Sam grinned sheepishly. "Yeah... I know," he said. "But I really love Rachel and I want to protect her."

Mike nodded. "Oh I know how you feel," he said, stroking Tina's arm.

"Do you think he'll go through the rafters?" Sam asked, shifting his weight.

"Well, it's never been done before," Mike said.

"But there is a first time for everything," Tina said, winking.

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Mike asked.

"Erm...would you go with me when I ask?" Sam said, scratching the back of his neck. "I already kind of have Cooper acting as a buffer, but I think I need more."

"Sure thing," Mike said.

"Does Rachel know?" Tina asked, excited for her friend.

"Not yet," Sam said. "She still thinks she'll be marrying Jesse."

"She's going to be so happy!" Tina said, squealing.

Sam nodded. "I know," he said, grinning.

**A/N: Anyone catch the subtle reference to Troop Beverly Hills? Or the truly geeky reference just a bit later? :D Please read and review! Will get another update this weekend. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story and my others. I'm working on updating all of them today. :)**

**Chapter Seven**

When Finn heard that he would be marrying Brittany and that his _twin brother_ was engaged to _his_ girlfriend, he pretty much turned inside out and had to walk out of the Humboldt castle before he strangled the smug smirk right off his twin brother's face. Arranged marriages suck, Finn decided. He felt bad for Santana and Brittany not being able to marry each other. But really, he wanted to be the one to marry Rachel. They were meant to be just as much as Blaine and Kurt or Santana and Brittany.

He kind of laughed when he heard who his best friend was paired up with. April had already bagged half the guys in glee (including her future husband), so their marriage was bound to be interesting. Finn wondered if it was going to last very long at all, having the two of them being practically allergic to monogamy. Then again, there was that rumor that she had slept with Schuster...and the fact that Schuster was Noah's real dad...that just made things all kinds of weird.

"Earth to Finn!" Kurt said, snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face. "Have you heard anything I've been saying to you.

"Huh? No, sorry, dude. I kinda just zoned out," Finn said, shaking his head to clear it.

"Still thinking about Rachel?" Kurt asked, folding his arms under his chest and glaring at his older brother.

"Yeah, you caught me," Finn said, looking sheepish.

"You're out of luck. She's promised to Jesse and I doubt Schuster will bend on that in any way, shape or form," Kurt said. "Dad wants us to come down to the garden."

"For what?" Finn asked, wondering what sort of crazy lesson their father had cooked up for them now.

"Some sort of meeting with Blaine and Brittany...double date, I guess," Kurt said, shrugging. "Maybe you two are going to be our chaperones, since you're the big bro."

"Oh right," Finn said, following Kurt out to the garden.

Blaine was standing with Burt and Brittany, a bit nervous about their date. He was hoping that Finn wouldn't somehow find out about Rachel and Sam, and he hoped that Sam hadn't told Brittany anything. He smiled as he saw his fiancee enter the garden and he took Kurt's arm. "Hello there, Prince Conrad," he said, kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt blushed. "Benedetto, was it?" he said, kissing his cheek in return.

"They're so cute!" Brittany squeaked in Finn's ear as she took his arm.

"Yeah...cute," Finn said, kissing her cheek softly. "So...I heard your dad came back?"

Brittany nodded. "Coach...I mean, Mom, seems so much happier now. She doesn't bark anymore," she said.

"Well, that's good," Finn said, smiling as he led her to one of the benches and sat beside her. "I know we don't talk much...but I want us to get to know each other better."

Brittany smiled. "We kinda have to, if we're going to be married and all that stuff," she said.

"About that..." Finn said, before he heard Kurt's thoughts enter his head. He paused and listened.

_Rachel isn't going to marry Jesse...and she wants to marry Sam? _Kurt was thinking when Blaine was talking. He hadn't quite figured out how to keep his brothers out of his head yet.

"Brittany, do you really want to marry me?" Finn asked, stroking her hand gently.

"Of course, silly," Brittany said. "Our parents have been planning this our whole lives. Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't want to marry Santana?" Finn asked, a bit taken aback by how nonchalant Brittany was about the whole thing.

"No, Sanny is marrying Sammy and Sammy is my brother, so I can't hurt him," Brittany said.

"What if Sam wanted someone else?" Finn said.

"That's just...silly," Brittany said. "Sammy is going to be king someday, he can't disobey Coach and Daddy Dustin."

"What if he was trying to?" Finn suggested.

"Sammy told me that he'd been joking when he said he wanted to marry Rachey," Brittany said.

"I knew it!" Finn said, jumping up off the bench. "That lying, no-good, sneak!"

"Sammy is not a sneak. You need to apologize," Brittany said sternly.

"He's going to screw up everything, Brittany," Finn said, looking at her.

Brittany frowned. "Not if he really loves her," she said in a small voice.

Finn sighed, running a hand through his hair and sitting down next to his fiancee. He took her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he said.

"You don't want to marry me, is that it?" Brittany asked, her cheek pressed against his shoulder.

"No, that's not it at all," Finn said, stroking her back. "I just want each of us to have the chance we deserve to find true love."

"Sanny and Sammy can grow to love each other," Brittany said. "Just like you and me."

Finn lifted her chin and smiled. "You're the smartest person I know," he said, kissing her nose.

Brittany giggled. "Thanks," she said, blushing.

_Kurt, damn you. Keep your thoughts to yourself, _Finn sent to his brother angrily.

_What the hell, Finn? _Kurt sent back.

_I don't want to know what Blaine is telling you. Got that? _Finn sent back, still holding Brittany.

_Fine! Then stop listening. It's way more interesting than the thought processes of you, you big goon, or even Jesse and his over-inflated ego,_ Kurt sent back.

_I heard that, baby brother,_ Jesse sent from...wherever he was. _And I also heard what Blaine was telling you about Rachel being in love with that puffy-lipped lemon-scented blonde kid. I'm on my way to deal with it now. _

"Shit!" Finn cursed, startling Brittany.

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

"Ummm...nothing...I just...left the iron on...or something," Finn said, running out of the garden and up to his room.

Brittany considered what he said for a moment, thinking it over just a little too much. "Wait...there are no irons on this side of the mirror!" she said, going after Finn. She reached his room a bit too late, seeing him disappear inside his mirror to a hallway that looked like it belonged in her family's castle. "Oh no...this is bad..."

_Sammy...hide!_ Brittany sent to her brother.

Sam heard his sister's warning and shook his head, not having time to ask why he should hide before his face met with someone else's fist. "Dude...what the hell?" he said, staggering backwards.

"You little traitorous son of a bitch!" Jesse shouted, punching him in the stomach.

"Jesse..." Sam said, blinking to clear the tears from his eyes. He clutched his now-bleeding nose and doubled over in pain. "Man...I thought I told Brittany it was a joke..."

"A joke?" Jesse scoffed, shaking his hand out and kneeing Sam in the groin. "You're messing with my love life is a joke?"

Sam groaned, falling to the ground and curling into a ball.

"Jesse, stop!" Rachel screamed at the same time that Finn shouted, "Bro, knock it off!"

Jesse staggered backwards and Finn held him there. The curly-haired boy glared down at the blonde one, breathing heavily. "Let me go, Finn," Jesse said.

"No," Finn said.

"Rachel cheated on you with _that_ thing," Jesse said. "She didn't have the guts to break up with you and tell you she was in love with _him_ and not you!"

Finn cringed at his brother's words, biting his lip. He could feel a lump forming in his throat.

"I'm sorry, Rachel said in a small voice as she helped Sam up.

Sam leaned heavily against her and spat in the other direction, seeing his own blood on the ground. "We were just going to her father to ask his permission to break tradition. Perhaps you could come with us, Jesse, since it does concern you."

"My pleasure," Jesse said, leading them to the portal. Finn followed his brother and Rachel brought up the rear with Sam. The four of them stepped through the portal into the castle at Allegretto only to be met by Santana and Noah.

"What the hell happened to my fiancee?" Santana asked, glaring at her sister.

"I beat the hell out of him for trying to steal mine," Jesse said, glaring at the girl.

"Where are you all going?" Santana asked.

"To talk to Dad," Rachel said.

"Oh this I have to see," Santana said, following them down to the king's chambers.

Rachel knocked on the door. "Dad..." she said.

"Come in, Rachel," Will said, sitting at his desk. He was surprised to see five teenagers enter the room. "What's going on?"

"Sam and I want to ask you something," Rachel said.

Will looked to Finn, Jesse, and Santana. "What about you three?" he said.

"This concerns me and Santana too," Jesse said.

"I could wait outside," Finn said sheepishly, closing the door behind him. _Stay cool, twinster._

Will looked at his daughters and their betrothed. "Well?" he said.

"Dad, how hard is it to break that betrothal tradition?" Rachel asked, holding Sam's hand.

"It hasn't been done in over a thousand years. Why?" Will asked.

"Then Sam and I want to be the first," Rachel said.

"Rachel," Will said, looking at his youngest daughter. "I thought you loved Jesse."

"I do, Dad," Rachel said. "But I love Sam more."

"This is stupid!" Santana yelled. "If she marries him, then I want to be able to marry Britt!"

"I can't very well marry my own brother!" Jesse yelled at her.

"Calm down," Will said, looking at them.

"I'm not marrying St James," Santana said, glaring at her father.

"Santi..." Will said, using his pet name for her.

"I'm not doing it, Dad," Santana said. "I want to marry a _girl!_"

"Santi," Will said. "You know we can't have that."

"You're letting the Wonder Twins marry each other!" Santana said. "Why am I different?"

"We'll talk about this later, darling," Will said, smiling at her.

"She's going to get her way, isn't she?" Santana asked, glaring at her little sister.

Rachel blinked back tears. "I'm not doing this to hurt you! Everything is not about you, Santina," she said.

"And everything is not about you, Raina!" Santana spat.

Jesse sighed and looked to Sam. "Take care of her, okay?"

"I will," Sam said.

"I never said yes," Will said, causing the two younger men to look at him.

"Sir...I promise I won't ever hurt Raina," Sam said. "I can make her happy. I've already been doing it for a while now."

Rachel blushed.

"Can you make the same promise about Santina, Johannes?" Will said to Jesse.

Jesse looked at Santana and nodded. "I believe I can, your majesty," he said.

"I'm not a piece of meat!" Santana shouted.

"No, you're more like...a shrew," Jesse said, smirking.

Santana returned the smirk. "I read that play," she said. "They fought through almost all of it."

"Yes, but they learned to love each other by the end," Jesse said.

"You trying to tell me something, ego-boy?" Santana asked, dropping her arms.

"I'm saying that if you agree to it, I'd be willing to try being married to you," Jesse said.

"Santi?" Will said, looking to his oldest daughter.

"Yeah...I guess. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" Santana said, cracking a shy smile.

"That's what the song says," Jesse said, taking her arm.

Rachel sighed against Sam, watching as Jesse and Santana left the king's chambers.

"Rachel," Will said.

"Yes, Dad?" Rachel said.

"You have my permission to marry Sam," Will replied with a bright smile.

Rachel grinned, running around the desk and hugging her father.

Sam smiled. "Thank you, your majesty," he said.

Will kissed Rachel's cheek and held onto her. "Thank you for loving my baby girl," he said, tears coming to his eyes.

Shelby entered through the secret door, came up behind him and kissed the top of his head. "You're still my big old girl, aren't you?" she said, winking.

Will laughed. "Yeah," he said.

Rachel smiled at her mother. "Dad has agreed to let Sam marry me," she said.

Shelby smiled. "I'm so happy for you, baby," she said, kissing Rachel's cheek. She looked at Sam. "You take care of my baby girl, you hear me?"

Sam blushed. "Yes, ma'am," he said, stealing Rachel from her parents. He held her close to him and kissed her gently, making sure not to bump his nose.

"Let's get you taken care of," Rachel said, smiling at her new fiancee.

Will and Shelby smiled at the young couple as they left and then Will pulled his wife onto his lap.

"I told you that one would have you wrapped around her little finger the day the twins were born," Shelby said, smiling.

Will chuckled. "Yes, you did, my love," he said, kissing her.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust. Hehe. Reviews, favoriting, and following welcome. Please no flaming unless you have a good reason to. Love to all the readers who have stuck by me in any and all of my stories! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much to sillystarshine, stokette, FlatWeasley, Anonymiss, Vampire-BlackRose, and ShadowCub for reviewing the last chapter! I've been trying to think where exactly I wanted to go with this one, that's why it's taken over a week. I just have so many characters to work with! I probably could have made like...six stories from this one. **

**Chapter Eight**

Weddings were expensive, time-consuming, and stressful. That was the first thing that Quinn and Cooper learned together. The second was that it was so much better to do it on their own and have their parents separated from each other. With four strong personalities in the same room, Quinn often thought that the Silvestri castle would explode and be reduced to a pile of rubble. That was when she had her first Bridezilla fit.

"Will you two please kindly SHUT THE HELL UP?" Quinn said through gritted teeth to her mother and Shelby. She was in the middle of a dress fitting when everything just became too much. "I will not have my wedding looking like the end of Sleeping Beauty for crying out loud!"

Shelby blinked at her future daughter-in-law.

Sue looked at her oldest daughter. "Lucienne, if you're going to be a queen-"

"That's the thing, Mother," Quinn said, glaring right at Sue. "Someday I _am _going to be a queen. And as such, I need people to listen and respect me. Starting with the two of you."

"I was going to say," Sue said, returning the glare. "If you're going to be a queen, you should learn to control your temper."

"That is fucking priceless coming from you!" Quinn said, throwing up her hands in frustration and upsetting the fabric samples that the dressmaker was showing her.

"Lucienne Quinn Susanna Silvestri," Sue said. "Language."

Quinn smirked. "Again. Priceless," she said."What happened to the coach of the Cheerios who used to eat freshmen for breakfast?"

Shelby laughed. "That sounds like you," she said.

Sue chuckled. "Oh you have no idea, Scar," she said.

"I went to school with your sister, remember?" Shelby said, winking.

April came into the room and laughed lightly. "Someone talking about me again?" she said.

"Abrielle!" Sue said, going to her younger sister and hugging her. "You finally got my message."

April returned Sue's hug and laughed. "Well, I couldn't very well miss my own niece's wedding, could I?" she said.

"Or yours, for that matter," Sue replied, her arm still around April's shoulders.

"Right, I keep forgetting," April said, leaning into Sue's embrace. "I finally get a kingdom of my own or something?"

"Yermo and I have decided to split the kingdom three ways between Carlo, Nico, and Ben," Shelby said. "You and Nico will have the territory in the middle of the kingdom, Carlo and Lucienne, the north, and Ben and Conrad the south."

"So many changes," April said, shaking her head and laughing.

"Hello! Bride freaking out over here!" Quinn called from behind them.

April turned and smiled at her niece. "Lucie, honey," she said. "Let the dressmaker finish fitting you and learn to bite your tongue."

"Everybody's a comedian," Quinn said as the dressmaker continued with his alterations to Quinn's gown. "Ow!" Quinn scowled at the dressmaker. "Watch it with those pins."

"So sorry, Your Highness," the dressmaker said, hiding a smirk.

"Where are your daughters, Scar?" April asked, turning back to the adults.

"They should be here by now..." Shelby said, looking out the window. "I know Santi was still reluctant to go through with the whole thing..."

"She still trying to marry my youngest?" Sue asked, feeling instantly sorry for Finn and Jesse.

"Yes and no," Shelby said. "She's accepted that she can't marry Britta. She hates that she has to marry at all. And she and Johannes have done nothing but fight since the day Yermo said that Sammael and Raina were allowed to be married."

"Wait...he's allowing the tradition to be broken? That doesn't sound like my old friend," April said, confused.

"Sounds to me like Rachel manipulated her way around the rules again," Quinn said angrily.

"I think you're jealous because you didn't think of it first, sweetie," April said, winking at her niece.

"Have you always been this mean-spirited towards me?" Quinn asked. She winced again as the dressmaker stuck a few pins in the neckline of her gown.

"Honey, I haven't really paid any attention to you since you were a baby," April said. "I've had my own fish to fry between now and then."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Awesome," she retorted. "This is who you pick to be the step-mother of my child!"

Sue looked at Quinn and then to Shelby. Beth was a sore subject that Sue hated discussing in public.

"I'm going to be an awesome step-mother," April said, smiling at Quinn. "And the fact that you and I will be on the same island...well, that will make things so much easier."

"For who?" Quinn asked. "Not for Beth. She still won't have just one home. She'll have two."

"Lucienne, not here," Sue said, laying a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn sighed. "Fine," she said, glaring at her aunt.

Santana and Rachel entered the dress shop, both giving a questioning look to their mother. They could both sense the tension in the room. Santana looked over at her friend and nodded, knowing exactly where all the tension was coming from.

"Hey Q," Santana said. "I like the style. Mind if I have its twin for my wedding?"

"Yes," Quinn said. "Since I have to share that day with you. I don't feel like being your damn doppleganger."

"Whoa, hold it right there, Bridezilla Barbie," Santana said. "I'm not happy that I have to share the day with you either, but I've already accepted it. So get over yourself."

Rachel cringed. She hated watching the two of them fight. They used to be such good friends before all of this. It could be that Santi was just looking out for Cooper, but Rachel suspected it might be something else. Rachel was especially not excited to see her former nemesis as the future queen of their homeland. Then again, Quinn probably hated the idea that Rachel was to become queen of Silvestri,

"Both of you stop. Now," Shelby said, taking Santana by the hand and dragging her to the rack. "Santi, we'll find you a gown."

"I already have mine," April said to Rachel. "I had it made from the last wedding gown I wore. But a completely new design."

Rachel nodded. "And it's not bad luck that way?" she asked.

April laughed. "Goodness, no!" she said. "Who told you that? Your mother?" she asked.

Rachel blushed. "No...we...we haven't known each other very long," she said.

"Oh right," April said, her smile falling. "The war and all."

Rachel nodded. "I didn't even know I had brothers and a sister...well, except Beth, but I suppose she's my niece or something?" she said. "It's all so confusing."

April patted her arm. "Oh I know, and me marrying your brother is probably moreso?" she said.

Rachel nodded again. "Yes," she said. "You'll be my aunt by marriage and my sister-in-law. It's very...Chinatown."

April laughed. "Royal families can be like that, dear," she said.

Sue laughed behind them, holding Brittany's hand. The young girl had become fairly shy since they came back home. "Look who I found napping in one of the dressing rooms?" she said.

April gasped. "This cannot be baby Britta!" she said.

Brittany yawned and smiled sheepishly. "Hello Auntie," she said, having been told by Sue who April really was.

April tackled her with a hug. "Hello, my sweet angel," she said, kissing her cheek.

Rachel and Brittany giggled.

"STICK ME ONE MORE FUCKING TIME AND I'LL IMPALE YOU ON THOSE SCISSORS OLD MAN!" Quinn screamed.

All four women turned to see a very angry Quinn glaring down at the dressmaker.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," the dressmaker said, bowing.

"Alright, Q, enough," Sue said. "Out of the dress. Now."

"But Mother..." Quinn said.

"Go!" Sue commanded, pointing towards the dressing rooms.

Quinn huffed, picking up her skirts and going to change.

"I blame myself for that," Sue said by way of apologizing to the dressmaker.

"_Quinnie...what's wrong with you?"_ Brittany sent through their link.

"_I don't want to get married! Not to him. I don't know him and he's so much older...I don't like it,"_ Quinn sent back.

"_Maybe if you talk to Mom and Dad?"_ Brittany suggested.

"_And do what Sam and Rachel did? Like a spoiled child?"_ Quinn replied.

"_Sammy and Rachey love each other," _Brittany protested.

"_How about you let me marry Finn?"_ Quinn suggested.

"_No. Finn and I are starting to get along really well. Besides, he doesn't love you anymore. He told me."_

"_Cooper should be marrying someone closer to his age. Like Aunt Abrielle,"_ Quinn replied, suddenly getting an idea.

"_Mom and Dad won't like you marrying Puck,"_ Brittany said, her eyes getting big. _"And I doubt his parents will like that either."_

"_None of them scare me," _Quinn sent_. "And come on, can you really see Puck with our aunt?"_

"Britta...what's going on?" Sue asked her daughter, noticing that Brittany had gotten even more quiet (if that's possible).

"What? Oh...nothing, Mom," Brittany said. "I just...zoned for a bit."

"Can you go help your sister?" Sue asked.

Brittany nodded, going back to the dressing rooms, just as Shelby and Santana came back out.

Rachel gasped as she saw her sister in the dress that they'd picked. "Oh Santi," she breathed. "It's gorgeous."

Santana smirked at her little sister. "Was there any doubt?" she asked, twirling slightly so Rachel could see the back.

"No," Rachel said honestly.

Shelby smiled at her two girls. She was so happy that they were starting to act more like sisters. It had been a tense few days, especially since the little shake up in the betrothals. Shelby understood Santana's resentment of her younger sister, but she still hated it. She blamed herself for part of it, but mostly, she blamed the war. It had torn up their three families and made siblings into enemies.

Rachel disappeared into the dressing room just as Brittany and Quinn came out of it. All of the weddings were going to happen at once. It was happening on the anniversary of the treaty signed by the three kingdoms years ago. The six monarchs thought this a fitting tribute–uniting their three kingdoms through the marriage of their heirs. Rachel slipped the dress over her head and waited for the attendant to button up the thirty tiny buttons that ran down the back of it. She smiled, coming out of the dressing room and heard her mother and sister audibly gasp.

"Scar, you have the most beautiful daughters," April said, smiling.

Shelby grinned, taking Santana and Rachel into a hug. "I know," she said.

Quinn cleared her throat. "What are we?" she asked, indicating herself and Brittany.

"You, my dear, are too much like me," April said, hugging her oldest niece.

Brittany giggled. "And I'm like Mom," she said.

Sue nodded. "Well, and your aunt Jean..." she said.

The four blondes nodded sadly, all missing the recently deceased member of their family in different ways.

Shelby looked to her friends. "We shouldn't be so sad about this," she said. "This is an event that has not occurred for several generations. It's extraordinary and we should celebrate it."

Sue smiled at Shelby and nodded. "It should be an event greater than any of our weddings ever were," she said.

April laughed. "Including all three of mine?" she asked.

Sue rolled her eyes. "Abrielle...yes," she said, chuckling, which got the whole room roaring with laughter.

**A/N: I know it's a little short, but I'm developing a massive plot twist for the next chapter and I didn't want to make this one too long. Please leave a little love in the box? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks again to my constant reviewers stokette, sillystarshine, sunrise4ever, FlatWeasley, Ceud mile failte, and my new reviewer SatanxDuxxCherryxSamchelxxxx xx! You all are the best! Thanks also to everyone who has followed and added Reflections to your favorites! **

**Chapter Nine**

**Santana's POV**

All of the brides had been dressed by their ladies' maids in the Calligaris castle. Santana looked over at Brittany and sighed, still wishing that they were marrying each other. She was glad that Finn would make Brittany happy and she hoped that she and Jesse could survive a year of marriage. Not that she and Rachel had made any bets or anything...Santana looked over at her sister and smiled. The two of them had picked similar gowns. They'd grown close over the last few weeks and were still trying to navigate the rough waters of being sisters, but they had learned to get along much better than expected.

Rachel returned her sister's smile. Oddly enough, there was much less bad blood between the two of them since that day in their father's office. Santana was learning that if someone she cared about was happy, she could be happy too. That went for both Rachel and Brittany. And the boys, too, of course. And it wasn't like Jesse was necessarily the worst choice possible for her. She could have ended up marrying that over-bleached, over-tanned aunt of Quinn and Britt's...which would only have been weird for one of them.

Santana smiled at her mother as Shelby came up behind her to put on her veil. It was the one thing that Sue and Shelby agreed that they wanted to do for the girls.

"You look gorgeous," Shelby said from behind Santana as she hugged her oldest daughter.

Santana smiled, hugging her back. "Thank you," she said. "Do I look like a princess?"

Shelby laughed as Rachel came up to them.

"You look like a queen," Rachel said, kissing her sister's cheek.

Santana giggled. "So do you," she said.

"I know, I know, Queen of the Hobbits," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"No, really, Rai, you look gorgeous," Santana said, hugging her.

Shelby laughed. "This is how I imagined the two of you would act," she said. "If we'd been allowed to be a family."

Santana and Rachel nodded, smiling.

"We're about to make an even bigger family," Dustin said from the dooras he took his two daughters by the arm. April followed them by herself. Dustin was giving away all of the Silvestri brides.

Santana could see the blush on Quinn and Brittany's faces as their father led them out. She grinned, seeing her own father come through the door.

Will smiled at his two daughters. "You both look as beautiful as your mother on our wedding day,"he said.

Shelby blushed. "Go on with you," she said.

Santana and Rachel giggled as they walked on either side of their father. Sue and Shelby followed them out, being led to their seats by two of the footmen. Santana looked up to the front where the vicar was standing with the grooms–including Blaine and Kurt who were standing together. She was trying to be happy that her younger brother got to marry the love of his life regardless of gender, but she kept thinking of Brittany and how if this whole mess hadn't started, she'd get to marry her girlfriend. She couldn't decide what was worse–marrying her sister's ex-boyfriend or watching her girlfriend marry one of her sister's ex-boyfriends.

She stopped as her father handed Rachel off to Sam and handed her off to Jesse. When the vicar started the vows is when she noticed something strange–Cooper was with April, not Quinn. He and Puck had somehow switched brides. Not wanting to make a scene and embarrass her family, she tried not to stare at her older brothers and their brides.

"_What's wrong?"_ Rachel sent through their link, noticing her sister's discomfort.

"_Quinn and April pulled the old switcheroo,"_ Santana sent back. _"Or did you not notice?"_

"_Holy Barbra!"_ Rachel sent back, holding Sam's arm tighter.

"_Quit it, you two! I'm trying to get married up here!"_ Noah sent, glaring at his sisters.

The vicar smiled at the six couples before him. This was a first for him as he had a bride who was past her prime and his first same-gender pairing. Yet it wasn't the first time he had a couple who already had a child together. Though strangely enough, he'd been under the impression that Princess Lucienne and Prince Niccolo were marrying other people.

"We are gathered here for a very unique occasion," the vicar said. "It is very rare to have more than one couple married on the same day and we have six. Each couple is very special in that they have finally returned home and will be working together to keep three kingdoms in order."

The three sets of monarchs smiled at each other.

"Prince Carlo, please step forward with your bride," the vicar said.

Cooper smiled, stepping in front of the vicar with April on his arm.

April grinned.

Santana kind of tuned everything out while she watched her older brothers get married, then she heard the vicar.

"Prince Johannes Georg Randolph Burton of the House of Humboldt do you take Princess Santina Olivia Mariella Constanza Desdemona of the House of Calligaris to be your lawfully wedded wife in the eyes of the Church and the Most High?" the vicar asked.

"I do," Jesse said, putting on his showface.

"Princess Santina Olivia Mariella Constanza Desdemona of the House of Calligaris do you take Prince Johannes Georg Randolph Burton of the House of Humboldt to be your lawfully wedded husband in the eyes of the Church and the Most High?" the vicar asked

Santana shrugged. "I do," she said. She didn't have a choice. She was expected to marry a man she could barely stand and produce an heir. It was somewhere in the constitution of both countries. She only hoped that they could grow to love each other...or at least tolerate each other.

The other three couples were married in a similar fashion and, finally, the vicar smiled at the six couples. "By the power vested in me by the Church and the Most High, I pronounce you wedded, may you live long and happy lives together and may your unions be as blessed as those of your parents," he said. "You may kiss your new spouses."

Cooper grinned, flipping April's veil and kissing her passionately, to the cheers of the crowd.

Noah, not to be outdone by his brother, flipped Quinn's veil and dipped her over backwards as they kissed.

Jesse and Santana shared a tentative chaste kiss and took each other's hand. Santana just wanted to run and hide, far away from the prying eyes of the public. This was one of the worst days of her life and she wanted to cry, but she had to pretend to be happy.

Finn smiled at Brittany as he kissed her softly, holding her close. Santana couldn't watch, it made her sad to see that her ex-girlfriend was happy with someone else.

Sam and Rachel shared a passionate kiss just as Blaine and Kurt did.

Cooper and his new bride led the way to the reception hall, unable to stop smiling.

**April's POV**

April saw something out of the corner of her eye as they entered the hall and she pulled Cooper aside into one of the alcoves, putting a finger to her lips.

"What is it?" Cooper whispered.

"I think I just saw my second cousin Frannie..." April whispered. "Ugh of all the days to quit drinking..."

"Frannie? You mean Quinn's adoptive sister?" Cooper asked. Yes, ladies and gents, he pays attention.

"Yes," April said. "Her mother is my cousin. They've tried taking the kingdom more than once."

"I thought they were banished," Cooper said, remembering something from when he was little.

"They were," April said. "Carlo, honey, where Frannie is, Judy is never far behind. And where Judy goes, hell always follows."

"And her minions, too, of course," Cooper said, sighing. "Of all the days for them to come back."

"Should we maybe find the Changs?" April said. "Since they usually work both sides?"

Cooper sighed. "We could. Sam claims that there is a plot against my sister, Raina," he said. "If anything happens to her, my brothers and I would never forgive ourselves and my dad...that would kill him."

April nodded, stroking his arm. "Maybe we should pull them aside?" she said.

Cooper nodded, looking both ways before he led April to the reception hall. "Just my brothers," he said. "Well, and maybe Santina. But the rest...no. We need to have them act naturally."

April nodded again. "Your mother and my sister would freak out," she said."They'd go all Mama Bear on Judy and she'd probably wish she were dead."

"We don't need that," Cooper said, kissing her cheek.

April smiled. "For now, let's dance," she said, hearing the orchestra as they entered the reception hall.

Cooper nodded, taking his new bride by the hand and leading her in their first dance as a married couple. He barely noticed if the rest of the newly-weds joined them. Cooper only really had eyes for his new wife. It was odd for him to see the older woman beside him, he'd honestly grown used to the idea that Quinn was going to be his wife. Granted, April was more age-appropriate for him, but they probably wouldn't have any heirs because of that. He tried not to think about it, though because he'd never really been the fatherly type anyway. And April didn't strike him as the maternal type.

**Judy's POV**

Judy was livid that Shane, Artie, and Mercedes were captured. She and Frannie found a portal immediately and came back to Allegretto, not caring much that they were probably wanted. She would deal with that when it happened. Judy had Frannie go ahead of her to scout out the reception hall. She would find the three failures herself and punish them severely. They would never disobey her again. Of course, they'd never leave her dungeon again, either.

She hadn't counted on being watched by Shannon, Becky, Sugar, and Rory. The four security officers were working with Tina and Mike to protect the royals during the wedding. The crowd in attendance was huge enough that danger could be hiding anywhere. Judy cursed under her breath as she saw the number of guards around the palace. There was no way she would escape. Even with the glamour she'd put on herself, she wasn't guaranteed to be safe.

Judy walked calmly into the reception area, finding an empty seat at one of the smaller tables in the corner. She watched the couples dancing and attempted to keep the sneer from her lips but it was hard. She spotted her cousin April dancing with the crown prince of Allegretto and nearly choked on her wine. Of course, the Black Widow of the clan has snared herself the heir to the Calligaris throne.

She watched as Frannie came into the hall and held her breath. Why her daughter came without disguising herself, she'd never understood. Quinn, of course, would recognize Frannie immediately and probably have her arrested. Unless, of course, Sue and April had yet to tell the children of Judy's betrayal, which could work to her advantage.

Judy cursed under her breath again as she saw April approach Shannon, the captain of the guard. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw the large woman nod and look around. When the two of them made eye contact, Judy attempted to act like she belonged so as not to arouse suspicion. The last thing she needed was to get captured like the rest of the Sediti.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel was trying not to feel like she was still in danger from her so-called friends even though Mike and Tina had assured Sam and her brothers that the Sediti were secured. Something didn't feel right. She didn't know what it was until she saw Frannie–Quinn's adopted sister. She stopped dancing as she saw the older woman and pulled Sam aside.

"What is it, my love?" Sam whispered.

"Since when was Quinn's Lima family invited?" Rachel asked, nodding over to Frannie.

"What?" Sam asked, having never seen her.

"That's Quinn's sister, Frannie," Rachel said, indicating the blonde woman in the silver-gray dress that looked slightly out of place.

"Weird," Sam said. "I thought none of our adoptive families were coming back home."

"So did I," Rachel said. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Your psychic abilities kicking in?" Sam asked, smiling.

Rachel smacked him playfully and blushed. "Don't question it," she said. "I've never been wrong before."

"You don't think...that she has something to do with that assassination plot, do you?" Sam asked, his concern growing for his wife.

"I hope not," Rachel said. "I thought that Mike and Tina had taken care of them."

"I thought they had too," Sam said. "Maybe I should talk to your brothers."

"Maybe," Rachel said, sighing.

"Don't worry," Sam said, kissing her softly. "Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around."

"Did you just quote Sweeney Todd?" Rachel asked, laughing.

"Maybe..." Sam said, winking. "Stay safe."

Rachel nodded. "You too," she said, letting him go off and talk with her brothers. She stepped aside and sat down, just tapping her toes to the music. Soon she was joined by April and she smiled at her new sister-in-law/aunt-in-law.

"Don't worry, dear," April said. "Your brothers and Sam will take care of Frannie and her mother."

"What?" Rachel asked, blinking.

"I saw her too," April said. "Frannie and Judy have been jealous of Sue for years. They'd do anything to ruin our–I mean, your–kingdom."

"Oh really?" Rachel said. "Including adopting Sue's daughter?"

"That was the worst mistake my sister could have made," April said, shaking her head and sighing. "I warned Susie not to let Lucienne go off with those horrid people. She never listens to me."

Rachel patted her hand. "I doubt Noah will let anything happen to Quinn," she said.

April nodded. "You're right, sweetheart," she said. "I'm still kind of bummed that I don't get to marry the studlier Calligaris brother, to be honest."

"About that...what made you and Quinn decide to switch?" Rachel asked, feeling like she needed to investigate the matter further for her sister.

"Lucienne and I had a little talk," April said. "We decided that me marrying your oldest brother looked more...right than me marrying Niccolo."

"So it was an age thing?" Rachel asked.

April nodded. "Mainly...that and the fact that Lucienne and Niccolo already have a kid together," she said.

"Yes...there is that," Rachel said, watching as Quinn took Beth from Emma.

"Don't be jealous of Lucienne," April said. "You and Sammael will have your own babies in time."

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Rachel asked, blushing.

"Oh honey, you're easier to read than an album cover," April said, winking.

Rachel blushed even deeper. "I want his babies...someday," she said.

"Don't rush things," April said. "Believe me, rushing gets you nowhere."

"Is that what happened with your first husband?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Not exactly..." April replied just as quietly.

Cooper came up to them. "Raina, we need to get you to safety," he said. "You and Abrielle should go to the winter castle."

Rachel looked at her brother. "You boys aren't planning something insane, are you?" she asked.

"What? Us?" Cooper asked innocently.

"If you're making me leave, I want Blaine and Kurt with me," Rachel said.

"They're already on their way," Cooper said, kissing April softly.

April giggled like a schoolgirl. "Better come back to me in one piece, Mister," she said.

Cooper winked at her. "Never fear, my love," he said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, dragging April through the castle. "Come on," she said. "Let's catch the next pink bubble out of here."

April laughed. "Mirrors are a much more efficient way of traveling," she said.

Quinn and Brittany joined them in the hallway.

"You two were told to go too?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, and if Beth loses her father to this crap, I blame you," Quinn said, stomping through the halls.

"Lucienne..." April warned.

"Quinnie, stop," Brittany said. "It's not Rachey's fault."

April opened the door to one of the chambers and led the three young women to the mirror that would connect them to the winter castle.

"Wait...where's San?" Rachel asked.

"She stayed behind with your brothers," Brittany said.

Rachel blinked. "What?" she asked.

"Get going, Rach," Quinn said, shoving the small brunette through the mirror.

Rachel tumbled through the mirror and landed on her feet in the winter castle. She heard three thuds behind her and watched as the mirror closed up.

"Now what?" Quinn asked.

"Now we wait for the all clear," April said. "Get comfy, girls. It's gonna be a long night."

**A/N: So what do you think is going on back in Allegretto? Please leave a little love in the box below. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm baaaaackkkk. Sorry it took me so long. Feeling much better since the accident. And now, on to the confrontation. Rated M for smexy Samchel at the end.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Santana's POV**

Santana ducked out of view long enough to remove her skirts. She'd worn a pair of trousers underneath just in case all hell broke loose. Cooper and Noah had warned her that something might happen to Rachel and as annoyed as she had been with her sister for a lot of things, she was more than willing to kick the ass of anyone who wanted to mess with her. Sure, she probably should have gone with Kurt, Blaine and the girls to the winter castle, but she hated being out of the action. Santana came around the corner just in time to knock some strange-looking woman over.

"Sorry," she said to the woman.

"Out of my way, you little Calligaris bitch," the woman mumbled. Her glamor fell and Santana saw Judy Fabray in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Santana said, grabbing the woman by the arm.

"You heard me," Judy said, scowling.

"Hell of a way to greet your daughter's best friend, Mrs. F," Santana said.

"Just let me go," Judy said, glaring at the girl.

"Not until you tell me how you got here and why," Santana said.

"It's none of your concern," Judy said.

"Quinn is my family now, so yeah, it kind of is," Santana replied, looking behind Judy and catching the eye of her husband and brothers.

Slowly, Jesse, Cooper, and Puck made their way toward Santana and Judy, just in case Santi needed backup. They kept their distance, but all were poised to step in between the two women.

"This isn't about Quinn, dear," Judy said as Sam and Finn joined the other three. Puck and Cooper held Sam back, knowing what Judy would probably say next.

"In case you haven't noticed, my sister isn't here," Santana said, starting to lead Judy to where Shannon and the security detail were waiting.

"You knew about that, eh?" Judy said.

"We all did," Santana said. "Your little henchmen have loose lips."

"Yes, well, I understand they're all captured or dead," Judy replied, smirking.

"Your choice as to which of those groups you'll join," Santana said, still walking beside her.

"Think you can take me in that easily, Santana?" Judy asked, smirking like she knew something Santana didn't.

"I seem to be doing pretty well so far, Mrs. F," Santana said, tightening her grip.

Judy laughed, twisting out of Santana's grip and making a run for it in the opposite direction. Santana and the boys pointed their wands at her and recited an incantation to trap her. Red and purple threads shot out of their wands and formed a cage around Judy as Shannon, Sugar, Rory, and Becky did the same to Frannie. Mike and Tina, who had come during all the chaos, each took one of the women (cage and all) down to the dungeon.

Shelby approached Finn, Jesse, Sam, and her children and looked at them. "One of you had better explain what's going on," she said. Will, Dustin, Sue, Carole and Burt soon joined her, all folding their arms and waiting for someone to speak up.

Cooper looked to the younger royals and then to the parents. "The Sediti were trying to take over again," he stated.

Sue growled. "Judy..." she said. "I knew something was up when I saw that spoiled brat of hers in the crowd."

"Were they the only ones?" Will asked Cooper.

"The Changs and the junior guards already had her minions on lockdown," Noah said.

Burt cursed under his breath in their native tongue. "They were the reason we left in the first place," he said. "Where are Kurt, Blaine, and the girls?"

"They're safe in the winter castle with April," Finn said to his father.

"We should bring them back," Carole said. "They should be allowed to enjoy their wedding banquet."

"I'll go get them," Sam said. "I want to tell Rachel that it's over myself."

Santana took Jesse by the hand. "Come on, loverboy," she said. "I've worked up an appetite."

Jesse smirked. "You know I could make that dirty, right?" he said, coming close to her and holding her from behind. "These pants make your legs look amazing."

Santana laughed. "Let's not gross out my parents and yours, aight?" she said.

Jesse kissed her neck and laughed, leading her away to their seats.

The rest of them followed Jesse and Santana to their respective tables, except Sam who found one of the mirrors leading to the winter castle.

**Sam POV**

"Rachel!" Sam called out, walking speedily through the castle.

"Sam?" came the reply. "We're in the library."

Sam ran toward the sound of his wife's voice, stopping at the sight of her and catching her around the waist. He picked her up and spun her around, kissing her passionately.

"I take it that means the Big Bads have been caught?" Quinn said, glaring at her brother and sister-in-law.

"Yes, and I'm here to take you all back to the banquet," Sam said, holding Rachel close.

Rachel sighed, resting her head against his chest.

"Out of my way, brother dear," Quinn said, stomping out of the library and back to the mirror.

Brittany and April grinned and followed Quinn out.

Blaine came up to his twin and her husband. "Are the rest of them okay?" he asked.

"Not a scratch on any of them," Sam said, still holding Rachel."We had some awesome teamwork going."

Kurt kissed his husband's cheek. "Come on, Blaine, let's get back to the party," he said, tugging at his hand.

Blaine chuckled. "Married a few hours and the wife is already giving me a honey-do list," he said.

"I'm not the wife!" Kurt said, pulling at him again.

Rachel and Sam laughed and watched the two of them go.

"Alone at last," Rachel said, smiling.

"Mmhmmm," Sam said, stroking her back. "Want to stay here or go back to the banquet for food?"

Rachel bit her lip in thought. "Much as I want to start the honeymoon early...we should go back to the banquet," she said, kissing him playfully.

Sam grinned. "Very well, Princess," he said, leading her back.

"Were our parents upset?" Rachel asked as they walked back.

"Mostly relieved that no one had to be hurt," Sam said, his arm still around her.

Rachel nodded against him. "I am too," she said. "I want things to be safe for all of us again. And I don't want to have to make the choice our parents made when we were small."

Sam nodded. "I feel the same," he said, stroking her side and leading her through the mirror. They walked back to the banquet hall together and smiled at their family and friends who were already eating.

"Better get some food before my brothers eat it all," Rachel said, laughing.

Sam smirked as the approached the head table and took the only empty places between Quinn and Blaine. Blaine looked over at his twin sister and squeezed her hand. Quinn was too engrossed in feeding Beth and attempting to be cute with Noah to even notice her brother's arrival.

Sam took some of the food on his fork and fed Rachel. "Good, right?" he said, smiling.

Rachel chewed and swallowed, nodding. "Very," she said, feeding him from her plate.

Sam grinned. "Better than the everyday food here," he said, scooting close to her on the bench they shared.

Rachel nodded. "And way better than the everyday at home in Lima," she said.

"Do you miss it?" Sam asked.

"Not as much as I thought I would," Rachel admitted, blushing.

Sam stroked her side. "We'll make new memories in our real home," he promised her.

Rachel nodded, kissing his chin.

Later that night, Rachel lay in Sam's arms after they made love for the first time. Her head rested on his chest and her arm draped over his body. Sam's arms were wrapped around her shoulders and he kissed the top of her head. He sighed happily, resting his cheek against her hair.

"I love you," Sam said.

"I love you more," Rachel said, grinning as she stroked his side.

"Not possible," Sam said, winking down at her.

Rachel laughed. "Maybe in a few more months, we'll find out," she said.

Sam smirked. "If you treat me like this every night, I guess we will," he said.

"That sounded so girly," Rachel said, smirking back.

Sam gasped. "How dare you!" he said in mock insult."I give you the best night of my life and you repay me by bruising my ego."

Rachel giggled. "So sorry, my lord," she said.

"You think apologizing is going to get you off the hook, Princess?" Sam asked, tickling her.

Rachel laughed, trying to fight him off. "What can I do to show you how sorry I am?" she asked.

Sam waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh I can think of a few things..." he said.

Rachel grinned. "Things we've already done?" she asked innocently.

Sam smirked. "Maybe..." he said, kissing her neck.

"Mmm..." Rachel said, reaching up to run her hands through his hair."I don't mind that."

Sam laughed against her skin as he kissed up to her earlobe and tugged at it between his teeth, eliciting a moan from his wife. He kissed her earlobe and back down her neck, sucking at the place where her neck and shoulder blade met. He moved Rachel so that she was straddling him again and he thrust up into her. Hearing her moan as their bodies connected made him grin wickedly up at her.

"And now to make you pay for teasing me, Princess," he said, rolling so that she was on her back.

Rachel chuckled and stroked his chest as he began thrusting slowly, his hands running up and down her legs. Sam leaned down and kissed her passionately, capturing her lips as he pumped inside her and silencing her moans. Sam's tongue wrestled with Rachel's as they continued moving as one. His thrusts increased and he could feel her start to grip hm as she came closer and closer to the edge. He broke their kiss and his lips trailed down the other side of her neck, pushing her even closer to her climax. Sam could feel himself about to lose it as she finally went over the edge and moaned in his ear. He kept thrusting still and finally climaxed deep inside her, claiming her once again for his own. Sam let her ride out her climax before slowly pulling out of Rachel and kissing her lips again.

Rachel grinned at him. "Some punishment," she said, stroking his side.

Sam laughed, pulling her close again. "Just keep that in mind the next time you make rude remarks about things I say," he said, kissing her ear.

Rachel grinned. "Oh believe me, I will," she said, stroking his cheek as she yawned.

Sam smirked. "Serves you right for hurting my feelings," he said.

Rachel laughed. "Are your feelings better?" she asked.

"I suppose so," Sam said. "But I will expect you in my bed tomorrow night as well."

"What if I wanted you in my bed instead?" Rachel asked.

"Depends on how you behave," Sam said, winking.

Rachel snuggled up to him and kissed him. "Good night, sweet Prince," she said.

Sam snorted. "What a line..." he said, blowing out the candle beside their bed.

**A/N: So that's the Sediti out of the way and a little Samchel smexyness. Thoughts? Comments? Leave a little love in the box below. Please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and new followers! :) Gonna skip ahead a bit now and have a bit of fluff, methinks. Lots of irons in this fire, so I'll do my best. Oh and there may be a male pregnancy...so no flames. You have been warned. As always, I don't own glee. This season wouldn't be so terrible, if I did. **

**Chapter Eleven**

**Rachel POV**

Rachel had spent the better part of the last three and a half months trying to fight off what she thought was the flu. It was only when she saw her sister and Brittany exhibiting the same symptoms that she realized that it could be something different. She was more surprised that Santana was pregnant than her own pregnancy. After all, it was no secret that Jesse and Santana fought constantly and that Santana spent more nights kicking Sam out of his and Rachel's room than sleeping with Jesse.

It was on one of these nights that Rachel awoke to find her sister climbing into bed next to her. Rachel groaned, pulling her nightgown on over her head. She didn't want to sleep naked next to her own sister. That was just too weird. "Santi...why can't you sleep in your own bed, just this once?" she said sleepily.

"Rai, I just can't," Santana said, snuggling up to her sister.

"I wanna sleep with Sam..." Rachel slurred.

"If I spend one more night this week with Jesse, one of us is going to end up with his head on a pike," Santana said. "Go back to sleep, Rai."

"Okay, but this is the last time," Rachel said. "Or I'm telling Mom and Dad."

Santana smirked. "Midget, we're not little kids anymore," she said. "You can't go running off and telling our parents every time stuff doesn't go your way."

"No," Rachel mumbled into her pillow. "But I can put you two in a time out and make you play nice."

Santana snickered. "And just how do you suppose you'll do that?" she asked.

"I have my ways," Rachel said, yawning. "Besides, if you stay here tonight, you may have to hold my hair while I vomit..."

"What?" Santana asked, sitting bolt upright. "You too?"

Rachel nodded. "For weeks now," she said. "You?"

Santana nodded. "I thought it was some disease or something in the water..." she said.

"But Sam and Jesse are fine," Rachel said.

Santana nodded. "And Quinn and her aunt seemed fine..." she said.

"So just you and me, then?" Rachel asked.

"Britt was sick too," Santana said. "I snuck into her room the other night and made Jesse sleep with his damn brother."

Rachel laughed. "Oh I bet that went over well," she said.

Santana grinned. "You should have seen Finn's face," she said. "You'd have thought that I told him that Santa Claus isn't real or something."

"Santi..that's mean," Rachel scolded.

"I wanted to take care of my girl," Santana said, pouting.

"Are you still mad about all of that?" Rachel asked, holding her sister close.

"Kind of," Santana said. "I mean, Britts does seem to be happy with the big doofus, so I can't be too mad...but it's just..."

Rachel nodded. "Not what you expected," she said. "And not what you wanted...unlike Sam and I and Kurt and Blaine...and even Cooper and April."

"Yeah..." Santana said. "I mean...I kind of like Jesse, but then there are moments when I really want him to get out of my face and go kill a mountain troll or something. You know?"

Rachel laughed. "Like the one in The Sorcerer's Stone?" she asked.

Santana blushed. "Damn Harry Potter..." she said. "Yes."

Rachel snorted. "Would you like him better if he killed one for you?" she asked.

"I...I don't know," Santana said, sighing.

"Have you told him about the baby?" Rachel said.

"No..." Santana said, embarrassed. "I don't want to give him a big head about it."

"Santi...he needs to know he'll be a daddy soon," Rachel said.

"Have you told Sam?" Santana asked.

"I was going to before you kicked him out," Rachel retorted.

"Oh, sorry," Santana said, sheepishly.

"It's alright. Just apologize to Sam in the morning?"

Santana nodded. "I will, Rai," she said, yawning.

"Night, Santi," Rachel said.

"Night, Rai," Santana replied.

**Sam POV**

Sam had found his way to an empty bed in the castle. He felt bad for Jesse, but not bad enough to share a bed with his wife's brother-in-law. He would speak to Jesse about Santana in the morning, but for now, he just wanted sleep. He missed sleeping beside Rachel. Even though she'd been sick for weeks, it was better than sleeping alone. He sighed, crumpling his pillow up under his head and pulling the bedding over his face.

Sam soon fell asleep, clutching the other pillow in his arms and wishing it was his wife. He wondered if Quinn or Britt had done this to their husbands. And he wondered if Kurt or Blaine would do this. Surely not, right? He knew if it were one of his sisters, he'd have thrown something at them and made them get out. Rachel and Santana didn't seem to be those kinds of siblings. Hell, if Brittany or Quinn pulled this crap, Sam probably would take Puck or Finn out in the courtyard and give them a talking to. They were his best friends, after all.

Sam rolled over hours later as the sun was coming through the windows. He sighed, throwing the bed things off and putting on his robe. His valet would never find him in this room, so he went back to the suite he shared with Rachel where his valet was waiting.

"Sleep alright, Your Highness?" the valet asked, pretending not to notice that Sam came from the wrong direction.

"Honestly? No," Sam answered, dropping his robe and allowing his valet to help him dress.

"Still having trouble with your sister-in-law?" the valet asked.

"Yes," Sam said through gritted teeth. "Is she still in my bedchamber?"

"Her maids escorted her out just about ten minutes ago, sir," the valet replied.

"Good, then I can have a chat with my wife in peace," Sam said, getting the first layer of clothing on finally.

Sam's valet nodded. "Are things not well between you?" he asked.

"It's not a problem between Princess Raina and I," Sam stated. "She and I are fine."

"Even with her in her current state?" the valet asked, fastening Sam's jerkin with his belt.

"Her being sick is not the problem," Sam said, fastening the cuffs around his wrists.

"Oh," the valet said. "So she hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Sam asked, looking at the valet as if for the first time.

"Congratulations are in order, sir," the valet said, smiling. "You're going to be a father."

"I'm...what?" Sam asked, feeling as if he was just told he was going to be a king. (Okay so he was, someday, but still.)

"Your wife is expecting," the valet said, turning Sam around for a quick inspection and brush down.

Sam smiled at himself in the mirror and broke away from his valet, throwing open his bedroom. "Rachel?" he called out.

Rachel grinned, coming from her own chamber. "Yes, Love?" she said.

Sam closed the distance between them and scooped her up, twirling her around and kissing her passionately. "Is it true?" he asked, holding her close.

Rachel nodded, still smiling widely. "It was never the flu," she said. "We're having a baby."

Sam smiled, stroking her back. "Is that what you and your sister talked about all night?" he asked.

"No, we actually slept," Rachel said. "But she does know. And she and Jesse are having a baby too."

Sam smirked. "I'll bet Jesse is thrilled."

"We'll find out," Rachel said, leading him through their suite and down to the dining hall.

Shelby and Will were already there, along with Cooper, April, Puck, Quinn, Beth, Blaine, and Kurt. The family were talking animatedly amongst themselves when Rachel and Sam came in.

"Where's Santi?" Rachel asked, kissing her mother and father's cheeks.

"She and Jesse haven't come down yet," Shelby said, returning the kiss. "You look better, darling."

Rachel grinned at Sam. "I feel better," she said. "And we have some news, but I want Santi and Jesse here to hear it."

Sam grinned at his in-laws, leading Rachel to their seats.

"You are unbelievable!" Jesse's voice roared down the hall.

"I'm unbelievable?" Santana shot back indignantly. "Because I can't imagine raising a child with you?"

"Mother of all that is holy," Blaine said, looking at Rachel and knowing that his sisters were very close. "Please tell me they're not serious."

"I can't," Rachel said. "I can't lie to you."

"I told you they'd last," Kurt said. "Pay up."

Blaine sighed. "When we get back to the room," he said. "I don't want to embarrass myself in front of my brothers."

Puck and Cooper smirked to each other.

"What did you promise the wife, Benny?" Cooper asked.

"Carlo," April warned. "Leave your little brother alone."

Cooper looked at April sheepishly and shrank back.

Rachel, Blaine, and Puck laughed at their brother's expense.

Throughout this exchange, Santana and Jesse were still yelling at each other, but the family had tuned them out until they actually reached the dining hall.

"I'm not raising your demon spawn with you," Santana growled. "I'll give it to Blaine and Kurt to raise first."

"Like hell you will," Jesse said. He looked over at his brother. "No offense, Con, but I want to raise my own kid."

Kurt held up his hands in defense. "None taken," he said. "I'd rather do the same."

Blaine smiled, patting Kurt's arm. "We will," he said. "And soon."

Shelby and Will looked at each other and grinned. "Have you boys been experimenting?" she asked.

Blaine and Kurt gave Shelby sheepish grins.

"We have," Blaine said, "The first two times...didn't work. But then we figured out which one of us was the better carrier..."

Kurt blushed, holding his husband's hand. "Guilty as charged," he said.

"Congratulations," Rachel said, kissing her twin's cheek.

"You too," Blaine said, smiling. "I heard you and Santi talking last night."

Rachel blushed.

"Three babies on the way?" Will asked, looking at his children.

"Four," Cooper said, putting his arm around April and kissing her cheek.

Shelby blinked. "Four grandchildren on the way... and one already here," she said, smiling at Puck, Quinn and Beth.

"I feel like we should be starting on a baby brother or sister for Beth," Quinn whispered to Puck.

Puck smiled, bouncing Beth on his lap. "Maybe we should," he said, kissing his daughter's head and causing Beth to giggle.

Quinn bit her lip.

"_Luce, it'll be fine,"_ Sam sent to his twin through their link.

"Quinn," Puck said, kissing her temple. "We're going to be monarchs someday. And we're married now, so having another child is allowed. Plus, we're about the same age that my parents were when Carlo was born."

Quinn sighed. "I know," she said.

"I suddenly feel old," Shelby said to Will.

"Never," Will said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey now," Cooper said, laughing. "We all know I was your practice kid."

Their other children and children-in-laws laughed.

"I'm as surprised as you are," April said, leaning over to Shelby.

"You will be careful, right?" Shelby asked her friend.

"Course I will, Scar," April promised.

"She'll be fine," Cooper said, holding his wife close.

Sam smiled, kissing Rachel's cheek as they watched. "Something definitely was in the water," he said to her.

Rachel laughed. "Brittany drank it too," she said.

"I hope she and Finn are excited," Sam said.

"I'll bet they are," Rachel said. "We can see them later."

"I was thinking of spending lunch with her and Quinn." Sam said. "And the spouses and Beth, of course."

"And your parents?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"If they're up to it, sure," Sam said, smiling.

"This calls for a celebration," Will said, grinning.

"Not another ball, please, Dad," Santana said.

"No," Will said. "But there will be a mass christening for these babies later on."

"Another first for the kingdom," Shelby said. "The first multiple christening since Raina and Benedetto's birth. And the first time more than three babies were christened in generations."

Santana sighed, pulling away from Jesse.

"Santi?" Will said.

"You all may want to celebrate this," Santana said, standing up. "But I want to just leave. I actually want to go back to Lima and never come back here again." She stormed out of the room.

The rest of the family looked at each other and didn't really know what to do.

Jesse stood up. "I guess I should go after her," he said.

"No, we'll go," Rachel said, looking at her brothers. "Won't we?"

Blaine and Cooper nodded.

Puck sighed. "Think she'd listen if we brought the munchkin along?" he said.

Rachel smiled at her niece. "It couldn't hurt," she said.

Puck stood up and placed Beth on his hip. "Give Mommy kisses," he said.

Beth smiled, kissing Quinn's cheek.

"Go get Auntie Tana," Quinn said, grinning.

Beth smiled.

"We'll be here when you get back," Sam said, kissing Rachel.

**Rachel POV**

Rachel looked at her brothers and her niece, hoping that the five of them could talk sense into Santana. "I hope this works," she said.

"Santi's stubborn, but so are the rest of us," Cooper said.

"And Bethy has the cute thing going for her," Puck said, kissing his daughter's cheek.

Beth giggled. "I koot," she said.

"Yes, you are, Bethy," Rachel said, smiling.

Blaine smiled. "Maybe if we just send Beth in by herself?"

"No, we all go," Rachel said firmly.

Cooper and Puck grinned.

"After you, Tiny," Puck said.

Rachel turned the corner to Santana and Jesse's suite and opened the door. "Tana," she said. "We're coming in."

"Go away," Santana said from her closet.

"No go Auntie Tana," Beth said.

"Oh that is dirty," Santana said, coming out of her closet and looking at her brothers, sister, and niece. "You brought the baby in to sway me into staying?"

"Is it working?" Puck asked, holding Beth out to his sister and smiling hopefully.

Santana frowned at her brother and took Beth from him. "Nope," she said, popping the P.

"Why Auntie Tana mad at Unca Jesse?" Beth asked.

Blaine and Rachel had to pinch each other to keep from "aww"ing at their niece.

"Aww sweet pea," Santana said, stroking Beth's back as she held the little girl in her arms. "Auntie Tana and Unca Jesse are just being silly."

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Because big people are silly sometimes," Santana said, kissing Beth's forehead.

"Stay for Beffy?" Beth said, her eyes shining up at her aunt. "Pease?"

Santana sighed and looked over at Noah. "She gets that from you, doesn't she?" she asked.

"Maybe," Noah said, giving her a lopsided smile.

Santana looked back at Beth and smiled. "Alright, little one," she said. "I'll stay."

Beth grinned. "I love you Auntie Tana," she said, giving Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, munchkin," Santana said, giving Beth an Eskimo kiss.

Rachel beamed at her sister. "I was going to hunt you down if you left, you know," she said.

"So was I," Blaine said, grinning.

"You can't get rid of us that easily, Santi," Cooper said, hugging Santana and Beth.

"Why am I not surprised?" Santana said, hugging Cooper with her free arm.

"You want me to talk to Jesse for you?" Noah offered.

"No," Santana said. "He's my husband, I'll talk to him."

"He does love you, San," Rachel said.

"He loves you more, Rai," Santana said, frowning.

"Let's not go there," Rachel said, frowning too. "Just...agree to disagree with him on occasion?"

"I can try that," Santana said. "Just...I don't want the baby growing up with two parents who fight all the time..."

"Best thing to do is to pick your battles, kiddo," Cooper said, smiling."I learned that the hard way."

"With April?" Santana asked.

Cooper shook his head. "No...I was married before," he said.

Blaine blinked. "How did I not know that?" he asked.

"Because it only lasted a week, and I was away on a commercial shoot at the time," Cooper said, sighing. "I'm not proud of it."

"I can only promise to do my best," Santana said. "It's half his problem."

Rachel nodded. "You have to stay though, so our babies can grow up together and be best friends," she said.

Santana and the boys laughed.

Rachel grinned sheepishly. "It's kind of a dream of mine," she said.

"It's adorable, Rai," Blaine said, kissing her cheek. "And I want that for our babies too."

"And Beth too," Puck said, looking at his daughter and smiling.

Beth grinned, snuggling up to Santana.

"You still mad that we bribed you to stay with Beth's cuteness," Noah asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nahh, I'm over it," Santana said. "I need to grow up and be a better wife."

Noah smiled. "You will be," he said.

"Come on back to breakfast with us?" Rachel asked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said.

Rachel and their brothers snickered. She led the way back to the dining hall, hoping that Santana and Jesse could at least be pleasant through one meal. As her brothers rejoined their wives and she rejoined Sam, Rachel watched Santana sit beside Jesse and avoid making eye contact with him. Rachel raised her eyebrow in her sister's direction.

"_What are you doing?"_ Rachel asked her sister through their link.

"_Trying not to start a fight,"_ Santana responded.

"_Talk to him," _Rachel insisted. All three of their brothers looked over at the two girls and nodded, having heard the exchange.

Santana bit her lip. "Jesse...I'm sorry I blew up earlier," she said quietly. "And I promised Rachel and my brothers...and Beth too, that I wouldn't leave."

Jesse nodded. "I'm sorry too," he said. "I want this to work. But we need to talk instead of yelling."

Santana opened her mouth to retort but closed it, feeling as if four feet kicked her under the table. Rachel, Blaine, Puck and Cooper had all screamed "No!" through their link at her. "Alright," was all she managed to say.

"I'm happy that we're having a child together," Jesse admitted, taking her hand in his.

Rachel shot her sister a warning look as she saw Santana try to pull away. Santana squeezed his hand instead and smiled. "I...I am too," she said.

**A/N: This sort of got away from me, but in a good way. Questions, comments, suggestions, and reviews are all welcomed! Just please no suggestions that I off myself or name-calling, k? Thanks. Oh and this week's episode finally didn't make me want to flog RIB with a horde of wet noodles, so yay for that! But what the hell was Santana thinking? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So we're gonna skip ahead again for a little bit. Pretty much one chapter per trimester is all I can stand for pregnancy storylines. (I don't find reading about vomiting and soreness very entertaining, frankly.) As always, Glee is not mine or I'd be having words with Murphy about that wedding episode (ok, the Quinntana, Jakeley, Blatinakurt, and Bertie/Bartie parts were cute, but I hated how Rachel just left Finn like that...whiskey tango foxtrot? And Emma leaving Will at the altar...not cool.).**

Chapter Twelve

Santana POV

Santana and Jesse had moved into Jesse's room at his parents' castle to try and work on their marriage. Sure, the temptation for Santana to cheat on Jesse with Brittany would be there, but Brittany seemed fully committed to her husband since the pregnancy. Santana had to respect that, despite the fact that she wasn't a huge fan of her brother-in-law. As long as Brittany was happy, Santana could stand to be around Finn and watch him with the one she'd thought of as her soulmate for the rest of her life.

Carole had decided to teach her two daughters-in-law some of the crafting skills she'd been taught as a girl. She started them off easy, making little booties in varying sizes so the babies could wear them for a while. One of the projects she knew she wanted to see Brittany and Santana accomplish was to have them knit blankets for their children. Carole herself had kept the blankets she'd made for her boys, and was going to give them to her first grandchildren to use and pass down to any future grandbabies as well.

Santana sat in the rocking chair between Brittany and Carole, her expanding middle slowly becoming evident now, despite all of her gowns being made to de-emphasize them. She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, trying to get the knitting just right.

"Does that help, Sanny?" Brittany asked, mimicking her friend by sticking her tongue out too.

"What?" Santana said, looking at Brittany. "Was I really doing that?" She blushed.

Carole chuckled, demonstrating the stitch backwards to try and help Santana understand it better.

"I'll never get this...I should just have Blaine make it for me," Santana said, sighing and dropping her knitting in her lap.

"Where is he, anyway?" Brittany asked. "I thought he was coming back with Kurt."

Santana smirked. "Knowing my baby brother like I've gotten to in these last few months, I don't know if you want the answer to that," she said.

Carole blushed. "I still think the two of them are adorable," she said. "And my son is glowing since they found out that spell worked."

"How did they make maternity wear for him?" Brittany asked, a little confused as always. "Does he have to wear dresses now?"

"No, he kind of resembles King Henry VIII, though," Santana said, trying the stitch again.

"I heard that," Kurt said, coming up behind his sisters-in-law and his mother. He indeed resembled that infamous king, but only because the belt over his clothing was supporting his baby bump.

Carole reached up and smiled at her youngest son as he kissed her cheek softly. "Hello sweetheart," she said. "Pull up a chair and rest your feet?"

Kurt nodded as Carole and Brittany separated so he could join them. He sat down and smiled at his sisters-in-law. "Those are cute booties, Brittany," he said.

"Thanks Kurtsie," Brittany said, grinning as she finished the sixth one.

Santana frowned at the one she'd been working on for the longest time. "I'd rather be in fencing class..." she said.

Carole smiled at Santana. "It's not safe for you or the baby, darling," she said.

"I know..." Santana said, sighing.

"Besides, you should be teaching it," Kurt said, smiling. "At least that's what Finn and Jesse said."

"From the wedding?" Santana said.

Kurt nodded.

"That seems so long ago now," Santana said, resting her hand on her middle.

"Six months, three weeks, two days and four hours," Brittany said, not looking up from the blanket she was now working on.

Kurt and Santana blinked at each other and grinned.

"Britts, you're amazing," Santana said.

Brittany smiled. "The babies told me," she said.

"Do they talk to you a lot?" Carole asked, smiling at Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "I even know what I'm having," she said. "A boy and a girl, just like Quinnie and Sammy or Rachie and Blainey."

Kurt snorted. "I dare you to call him that to his face," he said.

Santana laughed. "He gets called worse when he's with my family," she said.

"Not by Rachie," Brittany said, grinning.

"How do you know that?" Santana asked.

"Because they're twins," Brittany said. "Quinnie and Sammy are different to each other than they are to me. It's like against the law or something for them to be mean to each other."

"Not that they're mean to you, I hope," Santana said.

"They're not," Kurt spoke up. "Well, at least not Sam. I hardly see Quinn interact with anyone but Puck and Beth anymore when we're up at the Calligaris castle."

Carole looked at her son. "That's odd..." she said.

"Quinn is different...like she's scared of what Shelby might do if she says anything bad about Rachel or the rest," Kurt said.

"Is that what it is?" Santana asked, grinning. "About damn time she accepted that she had to be nice to my sister."

"I don't know why she'd be mean to Rachel," Brittany said. "Rachel makes Sam happy."

"And Quinn got her way at the altar instead of marrying Cooper," Kurt pointed out.

"Something tells me she blames Rachel for all of this happening still," Santana said, sighing.

Carole frowned. "Rachel didn't cause anything," she said. "All of you kids are blameless in this war. And the war is over. The Sediti are all under control and won't try to hurt you again. Scar, Sue, and I made sure of that."

Santana nodded. "I know," she said. "I'm watching Quinn like a hawk, to be honest. Cooper and Blaine have been too."

"Maybe she's jealous of all of you for another reason?" Carole suggested.

"You mean because she's the only one who's not pregnant this time?" Kurt said.

Carole nodded.

"That thought did cross my mind," Santana said. "That's no one's fault but hers. My brother loves her and wants more kids."

"It's not the end of the world," Brittany said, having finished another six booties while they were talking.

Kurt chuckled. "I see my future niece and nephew are going to go through booties quickly," he said.

Brittany grinned. "No, a pair of these are for your baby, one pair for San's baby, one pair for Rachel and Sam's baby, and then one pair for Aunt Abrielle's baby," she said.

"That's so sweet, Britt," Santana said, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, San," Brittany said, smiling.

"How's the blanket coming?" Carole asked Santana.

Santana blushed. "I'm managing," she said. "It's easier than the booties."

Kurt started a new row on his own blanket, smiling and resting it against his middle. He laughed. "Oh someone is awake," he said.

Carole smiled at her son. "Sounds like his daddy," she said. "I always knew when you wanted to play."

Kurt blushed. "How did you know that Finn and Jesse would be twins?" he asked.

Carole chuckled. "When they kicked me from both sides and then started talking to me," she said.

Brittany giggled. "My twins do that all the time," she said.

"Pretty sure I'm having just one, then," Santana said. "Though it must take after Jesse because it kicks a lot."

Kurt and Carole smirked to each other.

Rachel's POV

While Santana, Jesse, Kurt, and Blaine were at the Humboldt castle, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, and Puck were still staying at the Calligaris castle. Cooper and April had moved into the winter castle and April was on bed rest due to the high risk nature of her pregnancy (even the doctors in their homeworld agreed that Tierran–also known as Earth–medicine was correct in this). Cooper was by her side the entire time. Even though he thought he'd been okay with not having kids, he was really happy that April was going to have his child. When the rest of his siblings had seen him last, they all agreed that he was glowing more than April had been.

Rachel was happy to see her oldest brother so giddy and she knew that he'd make a great dad someday soon. She wondered what April's middle was looking like, knowing that they'd all pretty much conceived at the same time. Rachel had gotten quite rounded and her dressmakers had been busy raising the waistlines and lowering her hemlines. Her small frame made her baby bump stand out more than some. Shelby and Sue both speculated whether or not Brittany was the only one having twins.

Rachel rolled over on her side and looked at Sam who was still sleeping in their room. She grinned at her sleeping husband and kissed his nose. Today was the first day that she'd felt strong kicks on both sides of her abdomen and she knew that meant she was having twins. She couldn't wait to tell Sam that they'd soon have a baby for each of them to look after. Her only wish other than healthy babies was for at least one of them to have Sam's eyes and smile (not so much his lips, but his smile). She loved seeing her husband smile.

Sam groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Morning, Princess," he said, showing off the smile that she loved.

"Morning," Rachel said, grinning down at him. "Guess what?"

"What?" Sam asked, propping his head up on his elbow.

"I felt two kicks just now," Rachel said, taking his other hand and pressing it to her middle.

"Two...does that mean?" Sam asked, grinning.

Rachel nodded. "Twins," she said. "Just like you and I were."

"That's fantastic news, little mama," Sam said in his best Elvis Presley voice.

Rachel giggled. "And if they come out with red hair, we can name them Fred and George," she said.

Sam laughed. "You and your Harry Potter obsession," he said, kissing her nose. "What if they're both girls?"

"Helena and Rowena, of course," Rachel said.

"After the founder of Ravenclaw and her daughter?" Sam asked. "Why not Rose and Lily or Molly and Ginny?"

"Because I like Helena and Rowena better," Rachel said, grinning.  
Sam nodded. "Fair enough," he said. "But I kind of want something other than Fred and George for our boys' names."

"Then you'd better hope they're girls," Rachel said, winking.

Sam laughed, kissing her neck. "I don't care what they are," he said."They're our babies and I'll love them forever and never leave them."

Rachel nodded. "Agreed," she said. "And even if something bad happens, we'll find a way to stay together as a family. I know that was my parents' biggest regret and why my dad kept track of all of us and somehow made it possible for Santana and I and my brothers to end up in the same town."

Sam nodded. "Speaking of fathers," he said. "Mine still wants us to come and stay with them for a while."

Rachel smiled. "We will, once the babies are born. I want to have my mother with me when they are,"she said.

"Of course," Sam said, stroking her side.

"I'm not trying to shut your family out, Love," Rachel said, kissing his shoulder.

"I know," Sam said. "Just...I feel like I should be closer to my parents because I'll need my dad's guidance to be king."

Rachel nodded, smiling. "And you will be a wonderful king," she said.

Sam blushed. "You're just saying that..." he said.

Rachel laughed. "Not so," she said. "And you'll be a wonderful father to our twins."

Sam smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. "I suppose our doctor will want you on bed rest next," he said.

"Why do you think that?" Rachel asked, stroking his face.

"Because you're tiny," Sam said, grinning.

"You've been talking to my sister too much," Rachel said, laughing. "I'm neither fragile nor high risk."

"But you're important to me and I still want you well taken care of," Sam said.

"Sam...nothing's going to happen to me," Rachel said, kissing him softly. "You worry too much."

Sam blushed. "I know..." he said.

"Nothing will go wrong," Rachel reassured him.

"You don't know that," Sam said, holding her close.

"Sam..." Rachel said. "The Sediti are gone. The war is over, and we are living in the homeworld that is our birthright to take care of someday. We've only just gotten home and I am not leaving it now or ever."

Sam smirked. "Always with the dramatic, eh?' he said.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him. "We should get dressed and go downstairs before my parents come up here," she said, kissing his chin.

"I suppose so," Sam said, climbing out of the bed and going to the other side to help his wife to her feet.

Rachel grinned, standing up. "See you downstairs," she said, kissing him one last time.

Sam kissed her back before disappearing into his closet to get dressed.

**A/N: Alright it was a bit fluffy. Hope at least some of you enjoyed it. Please review and share your thoughts! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! On to the third trimester and a few surprises. :) **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**General POV**

The Calligaris and Humboldt castles had been a buzz of activity in the last few weeks. Sue and Dustin had been shuttling between all of them so that they could keep watch over their three children and April. Sue spent quite a bit of time caring for her sister, wanting to make sure that her future niece or nephew would make a safe arrival into their world. Dustin meanwhile was spending a lot of his time looking after Brittany with Finn, Burt, and Carole's help. They would see Sam and Rachel as much as possible, the latter couple attempting to visit Brittany in her home more often than not.

Rachel and Brittany were already thinking of playdates between their sets of twins. Through her seventh month, Rachel had been talking to her twins and they let slip that both were girls. From then on, Rachel called them Helena and Rowena. Sam doted on her still, barely even letting her lift so much as her own hairbrush. Rachel loved the attention, but there were times when she felt like yelling at her husband. In those moments, she would do one of her Classic Rachel Storm Outs and go cry in her closet or the nearest one to her.

Rachel missed her sister a lot and loved being at the Humboldt castle with Santana. Shelby kept asking Santana to visit their home castle and so did Rachel, but Santana insisted that she needed to work on her marriage still. Rachel would spend time with her sister and usually reported back to Shelby when asked. Rachel tried talking to Jesse as well, but he still seemed angry at her for marrying Sam.

On one of their visits, Rachel witnessed Jesse and Santana fighting when she shouldn't have. Sam had been spending time with Brittany and Finn and Rachel snuck away to go see her own sister. She'd almost made it to Jesse and Santana's chambers when the yelling started.

"We're fighting because you don't seem to want this to work as much as I do!" came her sister's voice through the wooden door.

"Oh that's rich coming from you!" Jesse shot back. "You're the one who keeps leering at my brother's wife!"

"I was not!" Santana said. "We're still friends, for God's sake!"

"Prove it to me!" Jesse yelled.

"How?" Santana challenged.

"Go back to your parents' castle with your sister and visit them," Jesse said.

"Why?" Santana asked.

Rachel opened the door slowly and crept into the chamber, not wanting to disturb the fighting unless Santana needed some kind of buffer.

"Because Brittany doesn't go there," Jesse said. "And your sister and mother have been asking you to come back every time Rachel and Sam are here."

Santana sighed. "Will you stop screaming at me if I do?" she asked.

Jesse nodded, coming close to her and putting his hands on her arms. "We need distance from them," he said, stroking her arms.

Santana nodded. "Alright," she said, biting her lip as tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I am too," Jesse said, kissing her forehead. "I shouldn't keep stressing you out in your condition."

"No, you shouldn't," Santana said, putting her arms around him.

Rachel cleared her throat and stepped out of the shadows. "Is it true?" she asked. "Are you really coming back home?"

Santana turned and arched an eyebrow at her little sister. "Midget, what have I told you about eavesdropping?" she asked.

Rachel gave her sister a sheepish look. "I'm sorry...I just, wanted to see you," she said. "Is it true?"

Santana laughed. "Yes, Jesse and I are coming back to Mom and Dad's castle," she said. "Which means when you and I deliver, we'll have our babies in the same nursery."

"Awww," Rachel said, grinning as she approached her sister and brother-in-law.

Jesse glared at Rachel. "Unless you want to interfere with that too," he said.

Santana looked at her husband. "Jesse..." she said. "It's been almost a year since we've been her. You need to forgive Rachel. She didn't do this to harm any of us. And when we're not fighting, I'm actually over the moon in love with you."

Jesse nodded. "I should thank you for that," he said to Rachel.

"Yes, you should," Santana said. "After all, she is little Remus' godmother."

Rachel grinned. "Remus?" she said.

Santana blushed. "Yes," she said. "Remus James. After two of my favorite characters."

Jesse smiled. "I conceded because we'll be calling him RJ," he said. "And the James part reminds me of where I came from."

"Awww," Rachel said, smiling.

"I am sorry, Rachel," Jesse said, holding Santana close and stroking her middle.

Rachel nodded. "Me too," she said. "Sam and I wanted you to be Helena and Rowena's godparents."

Jesse smiled. "We'd be honored," he said.

Sam came up behind the trio. "Oh you told them, huh?" he said, kissing Rachel's cheek.

Rachel smiled. "Yes," she said. "You just barely missed it."

Santana smiled at her sister. "We'll have them raised as close as siblings," she said.

Rachel nodded. "Like we wish we had been," she said.

Sam smirked. "Do you think they're as cute as I do?" he asked Jesse.

Jesse laughed. "Shhh," he said. "I'll lose my street cred if they think that I think that."

Rachel and Santana smirked at each other.

"I can't wait to see these two with the babies," Santana said in a stage whisper.

"Oh me neither," Rachel said, grinning between Santana and Sam.

Sam blushed. "You sure they're both girls?" he said.

Rachel nodded. "I am," she said.

Santana grinned. "Trouty's in for it," she said to Jesse.

"Tana..." Rachel said. "He doesn't like that nickname and neither do I."

"I'm going to try and stop calling him that," Santana promised.

Rachel grinned at Sam. "See that? That's a sister who loves me," she said.

Sam laughed. "Who wouldn't love you?" he asked.

"Gag me," Santana said, laughing.

Jesse and Rachel smirked at their spouses.

"Speaking of sisters," Rachel said, looking to Sam. "I haven't seen your twin around lately."

Sam chuckled. "Well, turns out, your brother was serious about having more kids," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Rachel giggled nervously.

"Aww Bethy gets to be a big sister soon," Santana said, grinning.

"We are so not taking the room next to theirs this time," Jesse said, looking to his wife.

Santana laughed. "Why, because my big brother is a little bit loud?" she asked.

Rachel covered her ears and started humming "Not While I'm Around."

Sam laughed, kissing her cheek. He took one of her hands away. "Rai, come on," he said.

"What?" Rachel said, looking at him.

"Holy shit, Tiny," Santana said. "How the hell do you think you got that way?"

Rachel blushed. "Santi...let's not be crude," she said.

Santana smirked.

Jesse and Sam stifled laughs behind their hands. Both sisters elbowed Jesse and Sam in their sternums.

"Anyway," Sam said, smiling to mask the pain he felt. "You and I have a date for tea with a certain tiny blonde princess."

Rachel grinned. "Aww," she said. "Can't be late for that."

"We'll see the two of you later," Sam said, leading his wife out.

Jesse and Santana waved to the couple.

Santana smiled for a minute and then her smile fell. "Jesse...go get Emma..." she said, clutching at her middle. "It's time."

Jesse's eyes grew wide and he led his wife to the bed before he raced down the hallway to find Emma. This wasn't exactly how things were planned, and he knew that his mother-in-law would have wanted to be there too, but he would try and at least get his own mother involved. He saw Emma in the dining hall and skidded to a halt, nearly tripping over his feet. "Emma–Tana needs you," he managed to get out amongst the unintelligible babbling.

Emma nodded. "I'll go find the queen," she said. "Go back and prop your wife up on some pillows and make her comfortable.

Jesse nodded, heading the wrong way before he turned and nearly knocked down Blaine.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it Tana?" Blaine asked, steadying his brother-in-law.

Jesse nodded. "Baby. Coming. Now," he said panting.

"Jesse, calm down," Blaine said, smiling. "Tana and your son will be fine."

Jesse nodded before he closed his eyes and passed out. He'd done the one thing that every choir director told him not to since time immemorial–he locked his knees. Blaine caught him and dragged him over to a chair in the dining hall, letting Jesse's head rest on the table before he headed back to his sister's room. Blaine opened the door to find Santana in the bed, laying too flat to be comfortable.

"Where the hell is Jesse?" Santana screamed.

"I'll tell you later," Blaine said, hurrying to prop her up in the bed and find a wet cloth for her forehead.

"Typical! I go into labor with his damn kid and he bails on me!" Santana said, groaning as she felt another contraction.

"Tana, everything will be fine," Blaine said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Ouch! Sonofabitch, Benny! That frigging hurts!" Santana said, swatting his hands away.

"Sorry," Blaine said, taking his hands away and rubbing them.

"Make the fucking pain stop!" Santana commanded.

Blaine looked around for something that his sister could bite down on when it hit him. He pulled out his wand and recited a spell to make her forget about the pain.

"Thank you, Benny," Santana said, leaning back on the pillows.

"What are baby brothers four?" Blaine asked, grinning.

Santana laughed as he stroked her hair.

Carole and Emma came into the room and Blaine moved aside, letting them work on delivering his nephew. He slipped out of the room to find Jesse and make sure that his brother-in-law was alright. Blaine hoped that he wouldn't be that much of a nervous wreck when Kurt was ready to deliver their baby. He found Jesse just where he'd left the man and grinned. "Come on daddy-to-be," he said, getting Jesse to his feet.

"Did I pass out?" Jesse asked.

Blaine nodded. "I let you rest and took care of Tana," he said. "She needs you."

Jesse nodded, lading Blaine back to his suites. "Is she in pain?" he asked.

"I took care of that too," Blaine said, patting him on the back. "Your mother and Emma are with her."

"Thanks, Blaine," Jesse said, opening the door to his suite and rushing to his wife's side.

"About freaking time you got here," Santana said.

Jesse laughed. "So sorry, Love," he said, kissing her cheek. He stayed with her throughout the labor. Hours later, Carole handed her first grandson over to her oldest son. She smiled at Jesse and kissed his cheek.

"Hello there, little RJ," Jesse said, smiling to his newborn baby. He kissed the top of his son's head, which was covered in dark hair and sat beside his wife on the bed.

Santana smiled, stroking her son's hand. "I don't know what I'm going to do now that your foot is no longer standing on my bladder," she said, laughing.

Jesse chuckled. "Aww you mistreated your poor mama," he said, stroking RJ's back.

"They all do," Carole said, winking.

Jesse blushed.

Santana winked at her husband. "And they're all forgiven eventually," she said.

Jesse nodded, kissing his wife. "I love you, you know," he said.

"I know," Santana said, smirking.

"Did you just Han Solo me?" Jesse asked.

"Nerd alert," Santana said.

Carole laughed, leading Emma and Blaine out so that her son and his wife could have some alone time.

Jesse grinned. "We've got to get someone to invent electricity here so that we can introduce our boy to the classics," he said.

"You have been hanging around my brothers way too much," Santana said, grinning.

Jesse nodded. "Oh I know," he said. "Especially the one who used to have a mohawk."

"Your uncles are crazy," Santana said to her son who just yawned.

Jesse grinned. "Yes, all of them are," he said.

"But your aunts," Santana said, smiling. "They're some of my best friends."

Jesse nodded, shifting so he and Santana could hold their son together.

Santana smiled at her husband. "I am happy, you know," she said.

Jesse beamed his megawatt smile. "Me too," he said.

"And my parents are going to love this little guy to pieces," Santana said.

Jesse nodded. "I can't wait for my dad to see him," he said. "But for now, we should rest."

Santana nodded, kissing her son's nose.

Jesse turned and settled the baby in the bassinet beside their bed and laid down beside his wife, holding her in his arms as they fell asleep.

**A/N: So that's the second Calligaris grandbaby and the first one for the Humboldts. :) Little love in the box? Please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed last time! On to the rest of the next generation arriving. As always, I do not own glee. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

After Santana and Jesse's son had arrived, it seemed like there was a baby or two born every day for little more than a week. Sam and Rachel welcomed their twins, Rowena and Helena, the next day. Santana was with her sister for the delivery, as were Blaine and Shelby. The girls were fair complected with dark curly hair. Sam and Rachel fell in love with their tiny new arrivals the moment that the nursemaids placed them into their parents' arms. Their identical babies never left their sight.

Rachel smiled as she fed Rowena, who had been the smaller twin. She patted the tiny baby's back gently and rocked her in a rocking chair. Sam smiled at his wife as he held Helena in his arms. Just as she'd hoped, the girls had inherited their father's eyes and his smile. Sam nuzzled his tiny daughter's head and kissed her forehead softly.

"We should get these little ones ready to travel soon," Rachel said, wiping Rowena's mouth.

Sam nodded. "They have a playdate with a handful of cousins up at my parents' castle," he said.

Rachel laughed. "That they do," she said. "I still can't believe that Cooper and April had triplets. No wonder she was on bed rest."

"Oh I know," Sam said, smiling. "I'll bet your brother is running around like a headless chicken by now. I can barely keep up with our little princesses and they're quiet babies, for now."

Rachel smiled down at her daughter. "Rowena, Daddy's saying mean things about you," she cooed, kissing the baby's tiny fist.

"Come on, Rach, you know with you as their mother..." Sam said carefully, laughing.

"Sammael..." Rachel warned, using his birth name. "Help me get them ready."

Sam grinned, taking Helena and laying her inside the pram that they would use to carry the twins in. The baby was fast asleep already. Rachel cleaned up Rowena and laid her in the pram next to her sister. The new parents looked down at their sleeping daughters and Sam wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"So glad I can do this again without being kicked," Sam said, kissing behind her ear.

Rachel grinned. "Keep that up and you may have to go six months without being able to do it again," she said.

Sam chuckled. "It'll be worth it," he said. "But for now, I think two is a good number."

Rachel nodded. "Two is the perfect number," she said. "Just ask Britt and Finn."

Sam picked up the satchel with the babies' things in it and allowed Rachel to push the pram into the mirror portal. They were transported to the Silvestri castle and came out in their guest suite. Sam picked up Helena and held her close. Rachel picked up Rowena and they entered the hallway, going towards the sound of Sam's family and their laughter.

"Quinn and Puck are already here with Beth," Rachel said, recognizing her niece's giggles.

Sam grinned. "And I hear Mom and Aunt April arguing already," he said.

"Abrielle," Sue said. "You can't possibly name your children such horrible things."

Sam smirked at Rachel as they came into the room.

"What's wrong with naming them Autumn, Summer, and Winter?" April asked.

"They're children, not seasons," Sue said.

Dustin laughed, kissing his wife's cheek. "I think those are adorable names," he said.

Cooper looked at his sister-in-law. "I wanted to name them Elphaba, Nessarose, and Galinda, but someone objected," he said, pointing to his wife who wrinkled her nose.

"Those names are all too pretentious," April said.

"What about Theodora, Evanora, and Glinda?" Rachel said, grinning. She knew it was the same theme and characters, basically.

"No, no _Wizard of Oz_," April said.

"How about Rose, Amy, and Donna or Rose, Amy, and Martha?" Sam asked, thinking of some of the Doctor's companions.

"Nerd alert," Quinn said from behind her twin.

Rachel laughed.

"I didn't like that show much," April said.

"You could go truly Old School and call them Regan, Goneril and Cordelia," Noah said.

Rachel and Cooper blinked at their brother.

"What? It was one of the few Shakespearean things I liked reading," Noah said, shrugging.

"You do remember how _King Lear _ended, right?" Quinn said to her husband.

"No tragic figures, either," April said firmly.

"That leaves out Desdemona, Ophelia, and Juliet," Sam said.

"Did that math all by yourself, eh?" Quinn said.

"I'm not a smart man," Sam said, imitating Forrest Gump. "But I know what tragic figures are."

Rachel smirked as Quinn swatted at her brother.

Cooper sighed, thinking. "What about continuing that theme that Rach and San started?" he asked.

Rachel grinned. "Did you even read _Harry Potter_?" she asked.

Cooper blushed. "Yeah...I kind of read the second one because I went to an audition to play Gilderoy Lockhart...Branagh beat me to it. They said I was too young."

April snickered and the rest of the family laughed.

"So...Hermione, Ginny, and Luna?" Rachel suggested.

"No...that doesn't sound right..." Cooper said.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda?" Sam said.

"NO!" Quinn, April, and Rachel said together.

"Andromeda was the good sister," Cooper reminded them.

"Maybe Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Theodora," April said, seriously considering.

Cooper grinned. "Making Teddy a girl, I like it," he said.

"So Andie, Dora, and Teddy?" Quinn said.

"Those are cute," Dustin added.

"I think they look the parts," Sue said, looking at her three newborn nieces in their bassinet.

April smiled, putting her arms around Cooper and kissing his chin. "Only took us five days to decide," she said.

Cooper kissed her and laughed.

"We decided when they started taking to me," Rachel said, kissing Rowena's forehead. The baby cooed softly.

"Well, you did," Sam said, grinning.

Noah and Cooper laughed.

"You liked the names," Rachel pointed out.

"I liked them better than Fred and George," Sam said, grinning.

Quinn snickered. "I may just call them that from now on," she said.

"I'd advised against that," Puck said, winking at his sister.

Beth had been waiting patiently beside her parents, but she couldn't be patient anymore. "See babies?" she asked, looking up at her aunt and uncle.

"Awww, of course, sweetie," Rachel said, kneeling down so that her niece could see Rowena.

Beth smiled. "Sweet baby," she said, stroking her little cousin's hand.

"This is Rowena," Rachel said.

"Weena," Beth said.

"Close enough," Sam said, grinning at his niece. "And this is her twin sister, Helena."

"Lena!" Beth said, excitedly.

The adults chuckled.

"Auntie Way, guess what!" Beth said, suddenly remembering.

"What, Bethy?" Rachel said.

"Mommy has a baby in her tummy!" Beth said, smiling.

Rachel smiled at Quinn. "She does, eh?" she said.

Quinn nodded. "I'm due in six months," she said.

"Beth begged us to let her tell you," Noah said, picking up his daughter and kissing her cheek.

"It's gonna be a baby sissa!" Beth declared.

Sue and Dustin laughed.

"Lucienne and Sammael both insisted that Britta was going to be a baby brother," Sue said, looking at her children.

Sam and Quinn smirked at each other.

"Where is Britt anyway?" Rachel asked.

"She and Finn should be coming soon," Dustin said.

"I can't wait to see their twins," Quinn said, grinning.

"More babies?" Beth said, looking at her father.

Noah nodded. "You have a lot of cousins, baby girl," he said, smiling.

Rachel smiled at her niece. "And you'll be a good cousin to all of them," she said.

"I love babies," Beth said.

"I know," Sam, Cooper, and Noah said together.

"Nerd alert," Quinn and Rachel replied.

Beth giggled.

"Your daddy and uncles are silly," April said to the little girl.

Beth nodded.

Dustin smiled at his oldest granddaughter. "So, Bethy," he said. "What makes you think the baby is going to be a sister?"

Beth smiled. "Cause she told me," she said.

Quinn looked at her daughter. "Was that when you and I were taking a nap?" she asked.

Beth nodded. "The baby is 'cited, Mommy," she said.

Quinn smiled, stroking her middle. "Daddy and I are excited too," she said.

Puck grinned, kissing his wife.

Sue and Dustin smiled.

"Aww Finn," Brittany said from behind them. "Quinn and Puck are being cute and we missed it."

Finn chuckled at his wife, carrying in their twins. "I'm sure they'll do it again, babe," he said.

"Unca Finny!" Beth said, running to Finn and hugging his knees.

"Hey there, Bethy," Finn said, smiling.

Brittany and Dustin took the twins from Finn.

"Isn't that the most handsome grandson you've ever seen?" Dustin said to his wife.

Sue grinned. "He looks just like his mother," she said.

Brittany laughed. "I think he looks like Finn," she said.

Finn picked up Beth and kissed her cheeks. "Aiden and Hannah want you to say hi," he said.

Beth nodded, looking at her other cousins. "Hi babies," she said.

Brittany grinned as Hannah looked at Beth and grabbed for her fingers.

"You missed the big news," Sam said to his sister.

"Oh you mean Quinn's having a baby?" Brittany asked casually. "The baby already told me."

Sam laughed. "I should have known," she said.

"She's a bit more psychic than me," Rachel said, smiling.

"Puck and I are going to tell Will and Shelby later," Quinn said. "After the massive christening."

"Almost ten babies at one christening," Dustin said, grinning. "Biggest one any of our kingdoms has seen in ages."

"We're setting the bar awfully high for future celebrations this time," Cooper said, smiling at his brother-in-law.

"That's the trouble with you Calligarises," Dustin said, winking. "The Silvestris and Humboldts have average families and celebrations, and somehow you always top it."

The adults laughed.

"And then we intermarry, and you're still trying to outdo us," Sue added, smiling at the happy couples.

"I'm still puzzled how Carlo and Aunt Abrielle had triplets," Brittany said, looking at the older couple.

"It's happened once or twice before," Dustin said. "Usually skips a generation or two and twins are more common in both families."

Brittany nodded. "I'm so glad I had twins," she said, smiling at her baby daughter. "I love the idea of built-in playmates."

Rachel and April grinned and nodded in agreement.

"How are Johannes and Santina getting along with their little boy?" Sue asked.

Rachel, Noah, and Cooper looked at each other and laughed along with Finn.

"Better than expected," Cooper answered for the group.

"They still fight," Quinn added, stroking Noah's side.

"But they're both crazy in love with that baby," Finn said, giving his half-smile. "I think we all know how they feel."

"Blaine hasn't said anything lately about Kurt having their baby," April remarked as she heard one of her girls fussing. She went to pick up the oldest of her triplets and hold her close.

"Well, there was kind of a commotion earlier this morning," Rachel admitted, smiling to Sam.

"Blaine was looking for your mom and came to our room by mistake," Sam said. "We'll probably have a new nephew later today."

"My brother and his husband tried in vain to have children," Dustin admitted. "If the war hadn't taken both of them, they might have succeeded."

Sue looked at her husband. "What have I said about the 'w' word?" she asked.

"I know, darling," Dustin said, pecking her cheek. "Forgive me?"

Sue laughed. "I already have," she said. "I'm just so glad you're here with us again."

"As am I," Dustin said.

"Awww," the younger couples said.

Dustin and Sue chuckled.

"We're getting pretty maudlin in our old age, Dusty," Sue said.

"Who're you calling old, Grandma?" Dustin said, winking.

Beth giggled, getting down from Finn's arms and hugging Sue around her knees. "She's Nana," she corrected.

Sue smiled at her granddaughter. "I thought your other grandma was Nana," she said.

Beth shook her head. "No, she's Mimi," she said, smiling. "Cause I useta call her Mommy."

Sue nodded. "But now you have your other mommy and daddy back," she said.

"I do!" Beth said, grinning at her parents.

Noah and Quinn grinned back.

"Such a confusing story, and yet she still gets it right," Rachel said, admiring her niece. "Must come from our side."

Sam smirked at his wife. "Careful Rai, them's fighting words," he said, watching his twin sister.

Quinn laughed. "She's bright on both sides," she said.

Noah nodded, kissing his wife's temple. "And this little one will be too," he said, stroking her middle.

"That's baby Batman," Beth said to her grandparents in a stage whisper.

"Batman, huh?" Dustin said. "Who came up with that?"

"Me and Daddy," Beth said proudly.

Noah looked sheepish as Quinn glared at him.

"We are not calling our son Batman," Quinn said firmly.

"Spartacus?" Noah suggested weakly.

Rachel and Cooper snickered.

"Here we go again," April said, laughing. The rest of the family joined her, except Quinn and Noah who seemed to have been engaged in a staring contest.

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! Please leave a little love in the box below! Also any other name suggestions for boy babies welcome! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! No one caught my gaffe about Quinn and Puck's baby lol. We're going with a brother for Bethy. As always, glee isn't mine. Oh and a reference to a certain cat appears in this chapter. Try and spot it. ;)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Blaine and Kurt welcomed their son, Gilderoy Brian**, **shortly after the rest of them had visited the Silvestri castle. Carole and Shelby fell in love with their second tiny shared grandson instantly. Will and Burt were excited to see their youngest sons become fathers. The moment the little dark haired boy made his entrance, Blaine grinned at his husband and kissed him softly, both happy to hear the baby's loud cries.

"Why Gilderoy Brian?" Burt asked his son as Shannon laid the baby boy in Kurt's arms.

Kurt looked from his father to Blaine and laughed. "It's our wish that our son is half as handsome as Gilderoy Lockhart and half as smart as Albus Dumbledore," he said, grinning.

"So why not Albus?" Burt asked.

"We liked Brian better," Blaine said, smiling and kissing Kurt's forehead.

"And we'll be calling him Gil anyway," Kurt said, smiling down to the baby who yawned.

Carole smiled at her son. "Santina and Johannes came to see their nephew and they brought little Remus with them," she said.

"Awww a little cousin date," Blaine said, grinning.

Carole nodded as Shelby opened the door for her daughter and son-in-law.

Santana carried little Remus over to the bed and smiled at her younger brother and brother-in-law. "I understand we have another Harry Potter-themed name," she said.

Blaine grinned at his sister. "Remus James, meet your cousin, Gilderoy Brian," he said.

"He's a handsome little guy," Santana said.

Jesse smiled, looking at his new nephew. "Takes after our side," he said, kissing Santana's cheek.

Santana and Blaine smirked to each other.

"I thought you were teaching him to pick his battles, Santi," Blaine said, laughing.

"He's still learning," Santana said, smiling at her husband.

Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Jesse laughed.

The grandparents quietly left the younger parents in the room alone.

"Anyone heard from the others?" Blaine asked.

"Finn actually messaged me a bit ago," Jesse said. "Said he and Brittany would be coming back over tonight with Rachel and Sam, but the rest were staying at the Silvestri castle."

Kurt yawned and nodded, resting back on the pillows. "So Gil will meet some more of his cousins," he said.

Jesse nodded. "And he said that Puck and Quinn had some news for us," he said, smiling.

Blaine chuckled. "I think I have a suspicion. Their room was between ours and Sam and Rachel's," he said.

Jesse wrinkled his nose and laughed. "Another cousin?" he said.

Blaine grinned. "Possibly," he said.

"At least they didn't kill each other," Santana said, smirking.

"I thought that was going to be us, Love," Jesse said, wrapping his arms around his wife and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Santana nodded. "It could have been," she said. "But I'm glad it's not. I like us better when we're happily goo goo eyed over our baby boy."

Blaine and Kurt gasped.

"Did we hear you right?" Blaine asked.

"Santana Lopez, former HBIC and badass female, goo goo eyed over a baby boy?" Kurt said.

"Princess Santina Humboldt," Santana corrected. "And yes, I didn't stutter. I love this baby boy more than anything." To prove it, she kissed her son's forehead and stroked his back.

Kurt smiled. "Your sister will be happy about that," he said.

Santana nodded. "Rai likes the happy ending crap," she said.

"I do," Rachel said from behind the group, smiling as she carried Rowena into the room.

Blaine grinned, going to his twin and niece. "Come see our Gil," he said.

Rachel smiled, letting Blaine lead her to the bed. "Oh he's adorable," she said.

Sam came in quietly with Helena, looking to Jesse and Santana.

Jesse smiled at his brother-in-law.

Rachel kissed Kurt's forehead. "Hey Mama," she said.

Kurt laughed. "Hey," he said. "Blaine and I did it."

Rachel nodded. "I can see that," she said, letting Rowena see her cousin.

The babies cooed at each other as Blaine took Helena from Sam so all three babies could be together.

"I love him so much already," Kurt said, stroking his son's back.

"That's how I feel about my twins," Rachel said, smiling.

"Looking at him now...I still don't know how our parents did it," Kurt said. "I mean, my mom and dad at least got to keep one each...but they had to give up being with the rest for so long...and your parents and Sam's didn't get to keep any..."

Rachel nodded. "We'll never have to worry about that," she said. "Unless you two are thinking of going back to Lima..."

"No, we're not," Blaine said, stroking his niece's hand. "We have too much here that we need to stay for."

"And Puck and Beth will insist that you stay for baby Batman," Sam said, grinning.

"Batman?" Kurt said, laughing.

Rachel smirked. "Quinn isn't letting Puck name the baby Batman," she said.

"So what's left...Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Albus, Severus, Harry, Vernon, Dudley, and Peter, right?" Blaine said, smiling.

"You forgot Rubeus, Draco, Lucius, Scorpius, Nick, Xenophilius, Filius, Colin, Oliver, Gregory, Vincent, Cedric, Seamus, and Neville," Santana said.

"Nerd alert," Jesse and Kurt said at the same time.

Rachel, Santana, and Blaine giggled.

"If I know my twin at all, she won't be going for the fancy ones," Sam said.

Rachel smiled. "Some of the names are pretty common," she said.

"Probably should leave it up to the two of them, if we know what's good for us," Santana said, nuzzling her son's cheek.

"That's no fun," Blaine said, smirking at his sisters.

"It's your funeral," Finn said from behind them. He was still holding baby Aiden in his arms.

Kurt smiled from the bed. "Took you long enough to get here, big bro," he said.

Finn smiled. "Britt was having fun watching Beth with our twins," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt smiled. "Really happy," he said. "Meet Gil."

Finn smiled. "Hello there, Gil," he said. "This is your cousin Aiden."

Brittany came up next to Sam and smiled. She was holding Hannah in her arms. Sam smiled at his sister and niece.

"I hope Miss Pillsbury is ready for when these little ones are starting school," Brittany said, grinning.

"She does have a couple years," Sam said. "But I agree. Can't imagine that most of them won't be trouble."

Rachel and Blaine grinned to each other. "Like their parents might have been, had we been raised here," they said together.

Jesse and Finn smirked to each other.

"In a way, I'm kind of glad we had this time apart," Brittany said.

"Why is that?" Sam asked, feeling a little hurt by the remark.

"Well, if we'd been raised together, we might not have been able to appreciate each other as much," Brittany said, kissing her brother's cheek.

Blaine smirked. "Speak for yourself," he said. "I put up with my oldest brother my whole life."

Santana and Rachel grinned at each other.

"We've bonded since we've been here, Britt," Santana said, nudging her sister with her elbow.

Rachel nodded. "Some of us a bit faster than others," she said, nodding to Finn and Jesse.

Finn smirked. "Jesse and I bonded," he said. "Just not the way you girls did."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, you two beat the crap out of each other on day one until Dad broke in between you," he said. "Or so I heard."

"You were having a moment with Mom," Finn said, grinning.

Kurt nodded. "Guilty," he said, chuckling. He put a hand to his side and cringed. "Ooh...maybe I should cool it on the laughing..."

Rachel grinned at her best friend. "Just for the next day or so."

Santana and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Plenty of time for laughter now that we have our families started," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt nodded, laying their son on his chest and reaching up to stroke his husband's face.

The girls "aww"ed at the couple.

Jesse smiled at his wife, wrapping his arms around her again.

Sam and Finn each put an arm around their own wives, shuffling their children to one arm.

"Getting tired, babe?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt shook his head and yawned. "No," he said. "I just want to soak up the family right now."

Blaine grinned, stroking Gil's back. "Alright," he said.

"I think RJ and Gil will be the ones to grow closest," Jesse said, smiling. "And maybe little Batman..."

"Jesse..." Santana said, laughing. "At least call the poor boy Bruce. Quinn won't make that connection."

"Sorry, dear," Jesse said. "I'll behave when they're here. I promise."

"You'd better," Santana said, smiling as she kissed his chin. "Don't want the baby picking up on your bad habits."

Rachel and Blaine smirked at their sister, stifling giggles.

Brittany was less subtle. "Santi..." she said, laughing.

"What?" Santana asked, looking at the three of them.

"Nothing," Blaine said, elbowing Brittany gently.

"I know I have bad habits too," Santana said, defensively. "I was just teasing my husband."

"Which is the way I like it," Jesse said, smiling at Santana. "Better for her to tease me than try and murder me, don't you all think?"

"No argument there," Finn said, smiling at his own wife.

"Finn, I didn't mean it the other day," Brittany said, laughing.

Sam laughed. "What did you tell him?"

"That if he didn't stop hovering over the kids, I was going to stab him with a blunt object," Brittany said, grinning.

The rest of them laughed.

"Why?" Rachel asked, still laughing. "Was he not listening?"

"Exactly," Brittany said. "I was testing to see if he was paying attention."

Finn smirked. "I was paying attention, Britts," he said. "Just trying to teach our son that he was looking at his fingers."

"Awww," Kurt said, grinning. "They'll all learn that eventually."

"I just can't take my eyes off of them...Britt and I made them and they're just so amazing," Finn said, kissing Aiden's head.

"They are all amazing," Rachel said, smiling at her twins. "And they'll be amazing rulers someday."

"We still haven't tried our hands at ruling," Jesse said. "And we should probably go out into the kingdom and see our lands before we make that kind of commitment for the next generation."

"Jesse has a point," Kurt said, smiling. "but the first thing we get to do with them is have that big blowout christening that our parents have been talking about since we all got pregnant."

Rachel grinned. "For all nine babies," she said.

"Nine...and thankfully not all in the same immediate family," Jesse said.

"Spoken like a true only child," Blaine said, laughing.

"We all ended up being only children except you, Noah, and Cooper," Rachel said. "Well, until Kurt and Finn's parents remarried."

"Won't happen this time around," Santana said, smiling. "I want one more baby after this one at least."

Jesse smirked. "If you say so," he said. "I like the idea of spoiling this one."

"I want him to at least have a baby sister," Santana said, kind of pouting.

Rachel and Blaine smirked at each other.

"We're having another baby later," Blaine said. "Kurt and I talked about it while he was pregnant."

"I want Gil to have a little brother," Kurt said, sleepily.

"We should let him rest," Finn said, kissing his brother's forehead. "See you later, buddy."

"Bye Finny," Kurt said, closing his eyes.

Jesse laughed. "Sweet dreams, Con," he said, stroking Gill's back as he led Santana and the rest out.

Blaine smiled, laying down with Kurt and their son. He smiled sleepily as he held them.

**A/N: Ok, so another fluffy chapter before the big christening and a little heavier subject matter. Please review and leave some love in the box! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to all three of you who reviewed: FlatWeasley, doesn'tKILLyouSTRONGER, and QuestOfNeon! :) What did you all think of Shooting Stars (glee's last episode)? I thought Britts was the smartest kid among them, and watching her cry into the toilet broke my heart (along with Blaine crying by himself). As always, don't own glee, Fox and RIB do (bastards lol). Song lyrics are in italics and the singers will be indicated. :)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The Calligaris castle (being the largest of the three) was abuzz with activity once again in preparation for the christening of all the new babies. Burt, Finn, Blaine, and Sam had been hard at work making the different cradles for each set of babies. Jesse, Kurt, and Cooper helped out once the wood was sanded down by painting special designs on each. Carole and Shelby worked with April and the girls to make the christening gowns.

Will (being true to his Terran personality) had coordinated with the new parents on a few musical numbers. He'd been hard-pressed to find anything current and mostly went through Broadway songbooks. As Emma and some of the maids looked after the babies, Will took the new parents aside in groups for rehearsals. The first song was one that Will and Shelby often harmonized on to sing their own babies to sleep.

Will stood in front of the group and smiled. "I've waited such a long time for this kind of day," he said. "My wife and I were afraid we'd never get to see our own babies again...and now we have so many grandbabies to celebrate, and so do our dear, dear friends in the neighboring kingdoms. I wanted to open the celebration with a song that my wife and I use to sing to our five children when they were little. And now that the five of them have babies of their own, they'll hopefully carry on the tradition. Only our oldest son will remember this, as it was his favorite." Will and Cooper smiled at each other.

Cooper, Noah, Santana, Rachel, and Blaine began to sing in five-part harmony:

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

_Softly blows o'er lullaby bay._

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-_

_Waiting to sail your worries away._

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

_And your boat waits down by the key._

_The winds of night so softly are sighing-_

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain._

_Wave good-bye to cares of the day._

_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

_Sail far away from lullaby bay._

The assembled audience clapped at the end and the five of them took a few steps back, letting April, Quinn, Sam, and Brittany step forward. April stood in the forefront, addressing the audience. "This was one of my favorite songs from when I was much younger. My sister and I used to sing it together, and now I have the privilege of singing it with her children," April said, smiling at her nieces and nephew.

April:

_I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain_

_To see for certain what I thought I knew_

_Far far away, someone was weeping_

_But the world was sleeping_

_Any dream will do_

Sam and Quinn:

_I wore my coat, with golden lining_

_Bright colours shining, wonderful and new_

_And in the east, the dawn was breaking_

_And the world was waking_

_Any dream will do_

April and Brittany:

_A crash of drums, a flash of light_

_My golden coat flew out of sight_

_The colours faded into darkness_

_I was left alone_

April, Sam, Quinn and Brittany:

_May I return to the beginning_

_The light is dimming, and the dream is too_

_The world and I, we are still waiting_

_Still hesitating_

_Any dream will do_

Quinn:

_A crash of drums, a flash of light_

_My golden coat flew out of sight_

_The colours faded into darkness_

_I was left alone_

April, Sam, Quinn and Brittany:

_May I return to the beginning_

_The light is dimming, and the dream is too_

_The world and I, we are still waiting_

_Still hesitating_

_Any dream will do_

As the audience clapped, Finn, Jesse, and Kurt stepped forward.

"This song is something that Jesse and Kurt introduced me to when we got here and I absolutely fell in love with it. Unusual, as I really like more of the rock style and something I can beat my drums to...but I love it just the same," Finn said, grinning.

Jesse:

_Something is stirring,_

_Shifting ground …_

_It's just begun._

_Edges are blurring_

_All around,_

_And yesterday is done._

Finn:

_Feel the flow,_

_Hear what's happening:_

_We're what's happening._

_Don't you know?_

_We're the movers and we're the shapers._

_We're the names in tomorrow's papers._

_Up to us, man, to show 'em …_

Kurt:

_It's our time, breathe it in:_

_Worlds to change and worlds to win._

_Our turn coming through,_

_Me and you, man,_

_Me and you!_

_Feel how it quivers,_

_On the brink …_

Finn:

What?

Jesse:

Everything!

_Gives you the shivers,_

_Makes you think _

_There's so much stuff to sing!_

Kurt:

_And you and me,_

_We'll be singing it like the birds,_

_Me with music and you the words,_

_Tell 'em things they don't know!_

Jesse, Finn, Kurt:

_Up to us, pal, to show 'em …_

_It's our time, breathe it in:_

_Worlds to change and worlds to win._

_Our turn, we're what's new,_

_Me and you, pal,_

_Me and you!_

_Feel the flow,_

_Hear what's happening:_

_We're what's happening!_

_Long ago_

_All we had was that funny feeling,_

_Saying someday we'd send 'em reeling,_

_Now it looks like we can! …_

Kurt:

_Someday just began …_

Jesse, Finn, Kurt:

_It's our heads on the block._

_Give us room and start the clock._

_Our time coming through,_

_Me and you, pal,_

_Me and you!_

_Me and you!_

The rest of them stood up and joined the trio:

_Something is stirring,_

_Shifting ground …_

_It's just begun._

_Edges are blurring_

_All around,_

_And yesterday is done._

_Feel the flow,_

_Hear what's happening:_

_We're what's happening._

_Don't you know?_

_We're the movers and we're the shapers._

_We're the names in tomorrow's papers._

_Up to us now to show 'em …_

_It's our time, breathe it in:_

_Worlds to change and worlds to win._

_Our turn coming through,_

_Me and you, pal,_

_Me and you!_

Kurt, Jesse, Finn:

_Years from now,_

_We'll remember and we'll come back,_

_Buy the rooftop and hang a plaque:_

_This is where we began,_

_Being what we can._

All:

_It's our heads on the block,_

_Give us room and start the clock._

_Our dreams coming true,_

_Me and you, pal,_

_Me and you!_

_Me and you!_

_Me and you!_

_Me and you!_

_Me and you!_

_Me and you!_

_Me and you!_

_Me and you! _

The audience was on their feet and smiling as the group broke off into couples.

"This next song is the hope that we have for our grandchildren to keep dreaming and imagining the possibilities," Burt said, smiling at the five couples.

Blaine and Kurt:

_I have a place where dreams are born,_

_And time is never planned._

_It's not on any chart,_

_You must find it with your heart._

_Never Never Land._

Sam and Rachel:

_It might be miles beyond the moon,_

_Or right there where you stand._

_Just keep an open mind,_

_And then suddenly you'll find_

_Never Never Land._

Finn and Brittany:

_You'll have a treasure if you stay there,_

_More precious far than gold._

_For once you have found your way there,_

_You can never, never grow old._

Cooper and April:

_And that's my home where dreams are born,_

_And time is never planned._

_Just think of lovely things._

_And your heart will fly on wings,_

_Forever in Never Never Land._

Quinn and Puck:

_You'll have a treasure if you stay there,_

_More precious far than gold._

_For once you have found your way there,_

_You can never, never grow old._

All:

_And that's my home where dreams are born,_

_And time is never planned._

_Just think of lovely things._

_And your heart will fly on wings,_

_Forever in Never Never Land_

Sam stepped forward and smiled, taking Rachel's hand. "About a year ago, we were all married and there was a bit of excitement in the kingdom," he said. "During our wedding reception, I quoted the following song to my beautiful wife Rachel. And I still mean every word to this day."

Men:

Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.

Women:

Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.

All:

Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,

I'll send 'em howling,

I don't care, I got ways.

Women:

No one's gonna hurt you,

No one's gonna dare.

Others can desert you,

Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.

All:

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,

But in time...

Nothing can harm you

Not while I'm around...

Men:

Not to worry, not to worry

I may not be smart but I ain't dumb

I can do it, put me to it

Show me something I can overcome

Not to worry, Mum

Women:

Being close and being clever

Ain't like being true

I don't need to,

I would never hide a thing from you,

Like some...

All:

No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare

Others can desert you,

Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while

But in time...

Nothing can harm you

Not while I'm around...

"Thank you all so much for joining us on this occasion," Shelby said, grinning. "And now we are honored to present the children. My son, Prince Carlo and his wife Princess Abrielle, their daughters the Princesses Andromeda Zinnia, Nymphadora Rose, and Theodora Violette, of the House of Calligaris."

"My son, Prince Johannes and his wife Princess Santina with their son, the Prince Remus James of the House of Humboldt," Carole said from beside her.

"My son, Prince Sammael and his wife Princess Raina, with their daughters, the Princesses Rowena Evelyn and Helena Emilyn of the House of Silvestri," Sue said.

"My son, Prince Benedetto and his husband, Prince Conrad, with their son, the Prince Gilderoy Brian of the House of Humboldt-Calligaris," Shelby said.

"And last, but by no means, least, my son Prince Christoph with his wife the Princess Britta. their son, Prince Aiden Michael, and their daughter Princess Hannah Carolina of the House of Humboldt," Carole said, smiling.

Dustin stood beside his wife. "On behalf of the three kingdoms, we'd like to thank you all for attending and welcoming in the next generation of these three families," he said.

"This is yet another milestone in our pathway to rebuilding the kingdoms to their former glory and we are so happy to see so many who have invested time in welcoming in this new era," Sue said. "So on behalf of the kingdoms of Allegretto, Immerland, and Silvestri, we thank you."

The crowd roared with applause and dispersed, leaving the royals to themselves. When Will had given the "all clear" signal, Cooper, April, and the younger couples collapsed in a heap together on the dais.

"That was so great to sing again," Rachel said, smiling as she sat beside Sam.

Will and Shelby chuckled. "That's your daughter," they both said.

"The rest of the family laughed.

**A/N: Lyrics are–"Hushabye Mountain" from **_**Chitty Chitty Bang Bang**_**, "Any Dream Will Do" from **_**Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat**_**, "Our Time" from **_**"Merrily We Roll Along**_**, "Never Never Land" from **_**Peter Pan**_**, and "Nothing's Gonna Harm You" from **_**Sweeney Todd**_**. Leave a little love in the box? We'll get to the heavy stuff later. ;) Thanks so much for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

Due to something that has recently come to light, I regret to say that I am putting this story on indefinite hiatus. Right now my heart's not in it and I don't know when it will be. I want to thank all of you who have followed, reviewed and added this story as a favorite. I really appreciate your support!

Venna


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So sorry about the hiatus. I was dealing with something that I'm sure has been resolved now. That and I'd lost my muse for this story because of it. It's a sad excuse, I know, but I hope you're all still interested in coming on this journey with me. The last few chapters have been a bit fluffy, and now we're getting back to some semblance of a plot. :) **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sam and Rachel were staying at the Silvestri castle with their children, as were Brittany and Finn with their babies. Things were settling down into a routine once again and Sue and Dustin suggested that the four future monarchs should take a ride into their kingdom amongst the villages to help with repairing relations and actual physical repairs on the structures in the villages. Sam, Finn, Brittany, and Rachel rode out early one morning on horseback and stopped at the first farmhouse they spotted who seemed to need their help. The owners of the house were an elderly couple who were both bent over from decades of manual labor.

Rachel and Brittany were the first to dismount their horses, each removing their cloaks and laying them across their saddles before tying their horses to the hitching post.

"Pardon us," Rachel said, approaching the woman. "We were out riding and we saw you working on your barn. The four of us were just wondering if you would like some help with the work."

The old woman smiled. "Your Highness is very kind indeed," she said, curtseying before them. "And we are honored to have your help."

Brittany smiled sadly. "Have all of your children gone?" she asked, concerned that these two elderly people have no one to take care of them in their so-called golden years.

The man nodded. "Our daughter is far away in Allegretto and our son..." he trailed off, his eyes shining.

Sam looked to Finn. "No need to explain, sir," he said, putting a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. "We're happy to help."

Finn looked over the beams and took a hammer, some nails and a new brace, fitting them to the beam above his head. He noticed that there had been some fire damage. "Did...did this happen during the war?" he asked quietly.

The old man nodded. "Nearly burnt down the barn that time," he said.

"I'm so sorry," Finn said.

"We're just so happy that the King has returned and that you and your sisters have been brought back home, Your Highness," the woman said.

Rachel smiled. "You don't need to be so formal," she said, patting the woman's arm. "Today we're just neighbors helping neighbors."

The woman shook her head. "So sorry, Princess," she said. "Matthew and I are not used to being treated as equals by royalty."

"We're a different kind of royalty," Brittany said, starting to clear some of the damaged wood out of the barn.

The old woman smiled.

"Is there anything we can help you with around the farm?" Rachel asked, indicating herself and Brittany.

"There are so many things these old hands have a hard time doing," the woman said.

"Marilla," her husband said. "Why don't you take the princesses to the garden and have them help you gather the cabbage and carrots? You're always telling me that the vegetables are hardest on your back."

Marilla nodded. "Come with me, please," she said, leading Brittany and Rachel to the garden. She handed each of them a burlap sack and a trowel to dig into the earth.

Rachel smiled at her sister-in-law as they started to gather the cabbage first.

Marilla watched them for a moment before going to the nearby chicken coop to feed the dozen or so chickens.

"We should go into the village square after this and find helpers for Matthew and Marilla," Brittany said. "Since, you know, we can't really do this every day. They're good people and deserve to not have to work so hard when they've lived so long."

Rachel grinned at Brittany. "You are the smartest person alive, Britt," she said. "And that is an excellent idea."

Brittany grinned. "Besides, I'm sure there are people looking for work after the war," she said.

Rachel nodded."I say we check with the next farm over first," she said. "Let them know what's going on here. Maybe they have a strapping son or two who could help."

"Even better," Brittany said. "Since everyone rides horses here instead of in cars."

"Maybe we could start a co-operative farming community here," Rachel suggested. "And maybe Sam and I could try and find their daughter and let her know of their hardship."

Brittany nodded. "They might not want to leave their farm, but their daughter should know that they're okay."

Rachel smiled, taking care with a particularly stubborn cabbage. "I think I could have been happy living on a farm here," she said as the cabbage finally came loose and she dropped it in her sack.

Brittany giggled. "Rachel Berry, future Broadway star as a farmer's wife?" she said. "I just can't see it."

Rachel laughed. "That feels like a lifetime ago," she said. "And being a princess is so much better than being on Broadway."

"Rachie, are you feeling okay?" Brittany asked, blinking.

"Yes, just fine, why?" Rachel asked, wiping her brow with her handkerchief.

"Because you just said you didn't want to be on Broadway anymore," Brittany said.

"Well, I don't need it anymore," Rachel said. "I have Sam and my girls...and the kingdom. And if we ever want to perform, we'll just throw another ball. Simple as that."

"Oh right," Brittany said. "It's strange that we're satisfied with different things now, isn't it?"

Rachel nodded. "But we've been through a lot, Britt," she said. "Growing up like we've done in the last year or so caused all of our goals to change."

"Yeah, like San and me not having to get cheerleading scholarships," Brittany said in agreement. "Hey, Rach, I 've had another idea. What if we help Marilla and Matthew by taking things to the market to sell for them?"

Rachel grinned. "Brilliant," she said, finishing up on her half of the cabbage.

Marilla came over to check on the girls. "Thank you both so much," she said.

"No thanks necessary, Marilla," Rachel said. "We want to continue helping you. Britta and I will take anything you want to sell at the market and bring back things you need. We'll just need to know what that is."

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that," Marilla said. "I could never repay you for this much kindness."

"We would never ask for repayment," Brittany said. "We've been given so much lately that we wanted to share our good fortune with others."

Marilla nodded, bringing the two women into a hug. "You are so much like our daughter," she said.

Rachel and Brittany hugged her back.

"Thank you," Rachel said. "Speaking of your daughter. We also wanted to find her for you. Since my family is in Allegretto, we do visit there frequently. What is her name, if I may be so bold to ask?"

Marilla gasped. "Oh Your Highness," she said. "Our daughter doesn't want to see us. She never belonged on our farm, you see. She was always dreaming of living in a big manor house with servants and fine things."

"So...she abandoned you?" Brittany asked, confused.

"I wouldn't call it that," Marilla said, covering her mouth with her hand. "She...she was–is very special."

Brittany looked over at Rachel who said, "She sounds a little like the old me. I think I could talk her into at least taking you and your husband in. You two should be able to enjoy your sunset years."

"That is very kind of you," Marilla said. "As long as it isn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all," Rachel said, patting Marilla's arm. "We'll just need her name."

"Her married name is Lady Marian of Bridgeton," Marilla said. "And if she says she can't make room for us, Matthew and I will accept that answer."

"I hope we can convince her to say yes," Brittany said, starting to gather the carrots.

Marilla smiled at them again. "I hope so too," she said. "I'll leave the two of you to finish the harvesting. I have some animals that need tending to."

Rachel and Brittany nodded. They continued with the harvest like that for quite a bit. Once they and their husbands had done as much as they could for Matthew and Marilla, they left with the promise that they would find Lady Marian and ask her to visit the farm. For several days, the four of them helped out in as many farms and towns in Silvestri as they could, reporting back to Dustin and Sue each night of their progress.

On the fifth day, they went to the farthest southern village and were met with doors and windows closing as they made their way into the village square. There was only one house that looked inviting and that one belonged to Tina and Mike Chang. Finn knocked on the door to their friends' home and waited for them to answer, looking at the other three.

Mike opened the door and pulled Finn in quickly. "Don't loiter out there," he said to the others, who followed him inside.

"Tina, what's going on?" Rachel asked her friend once they were all inside.

"There's been some talk," Tina said. "Some of the villagers are suspicious of your recent actions."

"Because we've been helping rebuild the country?" Sam asked.

"Some people don't see it that way," Mike explained. "They're afraid that you might try to buy their land and make them serfs or something equally as horrible."

"You know we'd never do that," Finn said. "We really just wanted to help."

"We know," Tina said. "And we've tried to explain that to our neighbors, but they don't seem to want to listen."

"What can we do?" Brittany asked.

"Maybe if we speak to them in the square?" Sam suggested.

"It couldn't hurt," Mike said.

"Why just talk when we can sing?" Rachel asked.

"Um...Rach..." Finn said. "It's not like we've practiced anything."

"Well, right, but we have to do something to convince them that our intentions are good," Rachel said.

Sam looked from his best friend to his wife. "Let's see if talking with them does anything before we go to extremes," he said, putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'll take you and Finn around to talk to the men," Mike said. "We'll meet back here in an hour and regroup before going out to the square."

Tina nodded to her husband. "So how are you doing with your double blessings?" she asked Brittany and Rachel as the men left the house.

"They're sure keeping us hopping," Rachel said, smiling. "It's still hard to get them both to sleep at the same time. Sometimes Sam has to take Helena into another room while I rock Rowena back to sleep."

"Awww," Tina said.

Brittany grinned. "Hannah's like that too," she said. "She always goes down for her daddy."

"Are you and Mike expecting yet?" Rachel asked.

"Well..." Tina said. "We've been trying, but nothing yet. And when we do succeed, it'll kind of put a damper on working. Can't really take a baby around when we're trying to guard members of the royal family."

Rachel and Brittany nodded.

"But there's always the nursery," Brittany pointed out.

"Don't you think they have enough babies to look after?" Tina asked, not wanting to burden Emma and the rest of the nursemaids with her own child.

"Only at Allegretto," Rachel said. "There are only four babies here in Silvestri, and sometimes the grandparents like babysitting too."

Tina grinned. "We'll conquer the baby dilemma when it happens," she said.

"So why is it that they're afraid of us?" Brittany asked. "We just want to help and give back to them. They've had to rebuild since the war and we weren't around to do so."

"We were children then," Tina pointed out.

"But we aren't now," Brittany replied. "And we should take care of our people."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "It's what our parents want," she said. "And they want to help too, but the kings are all afraid."

"I can understand Britt's dad being afraid," Tina said. "After all, there was the kidnaping/memory-wiping episode."

Britt nodded. "Because of that Coach–I mean– Mom won't let him out of her sight," she said.

"We're slowly making progress in the kingdoms," Rachel said. "This was the first roadblock we've had all week."

"I think if the other nobles knew what you were trying to do, that might help," Tina said. "They've seen firsthand how much you all seem to have re-acquainted yourselves to the homelands in such a short time. The villagers here trust the lord mayor and his deputies, so maybe if they vouch for you, our neighbors will figure out they were wrong."

Rachel nodded. "Do you suppose that's where the boys went first?" she asked.

"That's where I suggested he go first if we saw the four of you coming," Tina said. "We've been kind of watching over you since the christening."

"Spying on us?" Brittany asked.

"No, far from it," Tina replied. "Just making sure that you weren't getting into things that you couldn't handle. Kind of like when we first came back over to the homelands. We had to protect you from Mercedes, Artie, and their crew."

Rachel shivered at the memory. "They're still locked up, aren't they?" she asked, thinking of her babies.

"Yes," Tina said. "They're secure. I'd like to say that it's forever, but that's never a certainty. They are secure for now and there's no reason to think that they'll get out anytime soon."

Brittany and Rachel nodded.

"And there are no more Sediti around, right?" Brittany asked.

"As far as we know," Tina said. "If there are any still here, they're too scared to come forward."

"They shouldn't necessarily be scared," Rachel said. "But they should change their ways. None of us would go out of our way to start a war again."

"I wouldn't start one, but if there was a threat to any of our kingdoms, I'd want to finish it, and so would Finn," Brittany said.

Tina smiled at her friend. "Of course, Britt," she said, patting her hand.

"No more talk of war," Rachel said. "Like they say in RENT, the opposite of war isn't peace, it's creation and I feel like I want to create something for our kingdoms."

Brittany giggled. "There's the Rachel I remember," she said.

**A/N: So I'm easing myself back into this world. Feedback welcome, just no flames, please, thank you. **


End file.
